Lencería
by schezar
Summary: Eren ve a Levi como un rival, entonces intentará encontrar su punto débil, pero a veces descubrir los secretos de los demás no resulta para nada bien. Será un Ereri, pero habrá mención de muchas parejas, varios x Levi. Fetiches. Levi prostituto con falofilia.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman, uno de los chicos más cotizados del instituto Sina; a pesar de no ser muy alto era muy atractivo, su cabello negro con corte militar un poco extraño, rapado de atrás y a los lados, en el rostro le caían unos mechones de su cabello negro como la noche que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca como la luna, aún siendo un chico su rostro era demasiado lindo y suave, sus ojos azul oscuro que te robaban el alma con solo verlos. Era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, su cuerpo delgado pero atlético, sin un gramo de grasa en el, eso y más lo convertían en todo un casanova.

Su eterno rival desde el jardín de infantes era Eren Jeguer, un chico moreno, alto, cabello castaño y un poco largo, siembre cargaba su cabellera despeinada que iba perfectamente con su actitud despreocupada, ojos alegres y encantadores, su piel tostada por el sol, cuerpo atlético igual que Levi, sin embargo, no era muy inteligente, pero si era demasiado atrevido.

Ellos dos eran unos mujeriegos, no duraban mucho con las chicas, siempre que conseguían lo que deseaban las desechaban. Ambos eran completamente diferentes, uno era serio, el otro demasiado alegre; alto, bajo; inteligente, idiota; frío, caliente.

Su rivalidad comenzó en el jardín de niños donde ambos asistían. Eren estaba enamorado de la profesora Petra Ral en ese entonces. Levi siempre fue muy listo, Eren por su parte era todo un desastre. La profesora, por alguna razón que el castaño desconocía, era muy apegada al pequeño Ackerman.

Lo que Eren no sabía era que en la casa de Levi había muchos problemas, su madre era una prostituta drogadicta y su tío era un vendedor de drogas que lo golpeaba de vez en cuando. Por eso la maestra cuidaba mucho a Levi ya que era su vecina.

Cuando ingresaron a la primaria tuvieron la suerte de quedar juntos nuevamente. Levi siempre serio, pero con un aura de superioridad y misterio que atraía a los demás. Eren era vida, siempre sonriendo, corriendo de aquí para allá, disfrutando de la vida. La manzana de la discordia ahora era una chica rubia de ojos azules, su nombre Chrysta. Ella muy tierna, una pequeña princesita demasiado linda que se sentía inmensamente atraída hacía el pelinegro, y Eren se sentía atraído hacia ella, mientras que Levi sólo pensaba en la inmortalidad de los cangrejos.

Pasaron los años y la rivalidad entre ambos aumento. Cuando tenían catorce años se corrió el rumor de que Levi Ackerman estaba saliendo con una universitaria, lo cual no era mentira. Cuando Eren lo comprobó se enojó mucho y no queriendo perder ante su rival se consiguió una chica de preparatoria. Luego se entero de que Levi andaba con otra chica y él hizo lo mismo; así sucesivamente. Ahora ambos estaban por entrar a la universidad.

Levi por su parte ignoraba completamente a Eren. Eren era el único quién competía con Levi sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

El chico Ackerman salía con varias chicas buscando en ellas placer, los rumores decían que siempre conservaba la ropa interior de cada una de sus conquistas. Al parecer era un fetichista obsesionado con la ropa interior femenina. Muchos chicos comprendían su fetiche e incluso lo compartían. No tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre podía contar con una chica rara de lentes y un rubio cejón.

\- Eren mira quién va ahí - comento Jean uno de los mejores amigos del castaño, mientras señalaba a Levi que iba caminando con Mikasa.

\- Espera ¿Qué? - dijo gritando Eren - ¿Qué demonios hace ese enano con Mikasa? - Mikasa Jeger, la hermana mayor de Eren.

No se lo podía creer, ese maldito había puesto los ojos en su linda hermana. No, eso jamás lo permitiría. Ese imbécil podía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquier chica, eso aplicaba siempre y cuando no se metiera con su linda hermana.

Sin decir nada más arrancó furioso hacía donde se encontraban ellos dos, no alcanzaba a escuchar de que hablaban, pero la chica tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Levi decía algo, sólo alcanzaba a ver que sus labios se movían, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir que es lo que decían, pero su hermana tenía una sonrisa demasiado boba.

Siguiendo a Eren iba Jean, quien quería saber que pasaba ya que estaba enamorado de la hermana de Eren, lo cual no era un secreto y si Eren no era capaz de separar a esos dos, seguro él si podría.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces con mi hermana bastardo? - gritó Eren y al mismo tiempo le lanzó un golpe a Levi, pegándole en el rostro y derribándolo - a ella no la tocarás maldito - estaba demasiado enojado. Cuando de repente sintió como le daban una cachetada y volteo a ver quién demonios se atrevía a interponerse.

\- Eres un idiota Eren - su hermana, su propia hermana le había golpeado - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo tu? - ayudo a Levi a ponerse de pie - yo sé lo que hago, tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida - una vez que Levi estuvo de pie lo agarró de su brazo - vámonos Levi, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Levi no dijo nada y siguió a la chica, y sin que ella se diera cuenta volteó a ver a Eren, regalándole una sonrisa triunfante. Ambos pelinegros se dirigieron hacia el auto de Mikasa y se fueron de la escuela. Mikasa era unos años mayor, una chica universitaria y mayor de edad, por ello ya podía conducir libremente.

Eren se quedo de piedra al ver la acción de su hermana...

\- Tenemos que hacer algo para vengarnos de ese maldito enano - dijo Jean, Eren sólo asintió aún sorprendido y enojado.

Después de que terminaron las clases Eren se fue corriendo, figuradamente hablando, a su casa. Al llegar buscó a Mikasa por toda la enorme mansión y no la encontró. Por lo que se dispuso a esperarla en el recibidor de su casa, el cual se encontraba frente a la entrada principal. Las horas pasaban y su amada hermana no llegaba a casa. Eren se encontraba desesperado, maldito Levi que le gustaban las universitarias. Ya pasadas las doce de la noche por fin llego Mikasa, sus ropas arrugadas, su cabello un poco desordenado, algo demasiado raro de ver en ella, ya que siempre había sido muy ordenada y perfeccionista. Pero ahora era un desastre ante los ojos de Eren.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Mikasa? - se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad de la casa.

\- ¿Eren? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - dijo un poco enojada, aún no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su "chico".

\- Te hice una pregunta - su voz sonaba demasiado seria - no me contestes con otra - se podía apreciar su fastidio en cada una de las palabras que decía.

\- Eren por Dios, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero esto es demasiado - encendió las luces y pudo apreciar el rostro enojado de su hermano.

\- ¿Te acostaste con ese idiota verdad? - la tomó del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

\- Eso es algo que no te concierne a ti - quiso soltarse del agarre, pero el castaño no la dejo.

\- Me concierne porque él no te conviene - la estaba fulminando con su mirada.

\- Eren eres un idiota, a mi no me importa la estúpida rivalidad que tienes con ese pobre chico - jaló fuertemente su brazo y pudo deshacer el agarre. Entonces Eren le jaló la blusa de forma rápida corriéndosela hacía abajo descubriendo uno de sus hombros hasta un poco más arriba de donde comenzaban sus pechos.

\- Ajá, no traes ropa interior Mikasa - colocó sus manos en los pechos de ella palpándolos para comprobar la ausencia de un sostén, la chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Imbécil - le dio un puñetazo en el rostro - sí, me acosté con él y lo volvería a hacer - fue todo lo que dijo para partir furiosa hacia su habitación.

\- Tsk... - Eren tenía que planear muy bien su venganza, ese idiota debía tener un punto débil y él lo encontraría a como diera lugar.

Al día siguiente Levi ya se encontraba platicando con otra chica linda. Eren lo estaba siguiendo "disimuladamente". Mikasa se había aparecido en la preparatoria y le hizo una escena a Levi, la conclusión final fue que ya no se verían nunca más y fue sentenciada por el Ackerman. Mikasa se fue enojada y Eren quedó aún más enojado, ese idiota se había atrevido a jugar con su amada hermana y eso no tenía perdón.

Eren investigo todo lo que pudo, soborno algunos docentes de la escuela y entonces encontró un hueco en la perfección de ese estúpido enano, bueno, más que un hueco era una posibilidad de vengarse.

Levi era un chico pobre y becado, por eso era que se esforzaba tanto en sus estudios. Lo único que tenía que hacer era que perdiera la beca y todo su futuro se iría al caño. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué hacer para que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo iba a lograr que eso pasara? A pesar de que Eren no lo quisiera aceptar y le diera rabia hacerlo, Levi era un chico perfecto, atractivo por qué no, inteligente, deportista; puede que sea un mujeriego, pero eso no era pecado, tal vez si era pecado, pero no motivo para que perdiera la beca. Su única opción era vigilarlo, convertirse en su sombra, seguirlo a todas partes. Sí, eso era lo que haría.

Los días pasaban y no encontraba nada que le sirviera, ese maldito era algo aburrido de hecho. Estudiar, practicar en el club de atletismo, estudiar, ir con la loca de los lentes, estudiar, salir con alguna chica, estudiar, irse a su casa, estudiar y ¿ya había dicho estudiar?

Bien, nada útil hasta ahora. Sí se ponía a pensarlo nunca antes había ido a casa de Levi. La primera vez que llego ahí se espantó, su casa era una pocilga calleándose a pedazos. Al parecer no había nadie más ahí. Lo confirmó más tarde al entrar a husmear. Se sentía un detective privado en una misión importante. Sí en la escuela no encontraba lo que buscaba, tal vez en su casa sí lo haría.

Todas las casas ahí estaban bardeadas, era un buen vecindario por la única excepción de esa casa. Puede que no tuviera barda propia, pero las demás sí. El patio estaba lleno de hierbas y basura, pareciera que estuviera abandonada. Anduvo con cuidado examinando el lugar. Por una de las ventanas traseras se podía apreciar la luz encendida, así que fue hasta ahí.

Encontró lo que parecía ser la habitación de Levi, era el único lugar decente de toda la casa. La cortina no estaba cerrada bien, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente al interior. El lugar se encontraba completamente limpio, pero aparentemente sólo contaba con lo básico que era un colchón puesto en el suelo, una mesa con algunos libros que al parecer ocupaba para estudiar, un pequeño ropero y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Levi se paro frente al espejo y se quitó los zapatos, luego se deshizo la corbata y desabotono las mangas de la camisa del uniforme. Coloco la corbata en la mesa junto a sus libros, procedió a quitarse los calcetines, los cuales los aventó a lo que era un pequeño cesto de ropa sucia, maldito por sus excelentes habilidades deportivas, pensó Eren quien había sacado su celular y comenzó a grabar todo. El Ackerman procedió a desabotonarse la camisa para quitársela, luego se quito el cinturón, quedando con una playera deportiva y los pantalones desabrochados. Procedió a quitarse la camisa deportiva, la tomó de la parte de abajo y lentamente comenzó a subirla, mostrando su blanca piel, se miraba tan tersa, tan suave. Subió un poco más su playera y entonces Eren lo pudo ver, Levi Ackerman estaba usando un sostén negro con encajes color rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. Eren no podía dejar de ver ese espectáculo, el cual estaba grabando. Levi procedió a quitarse el pantalón y oh, Dios... traía unas bragas de encaje que hacían juego perfecto con el sostén, cuando bajó un poco más el pantalón pudo apreciar que también traía puestas unas medias de red color negro. Levi se inclinó para recoger la ropa, por lo que Eren podía apreciar perfectamente ese maravilloso trasero. Algo dentro de sus pantalones comenzó a molestarle, pero no le dio importancia, toda su atención estaba en ese hermoso culo frente suyo. Levi tomó toda su ropa y la llevó al cesto de ropa. Se colocó unas zapatillas rojo carmesí con punta de aguja y caminó sensualmente de regreso hacia el espejo admirando su propia belleza, los tacones emitían ese sonido tan distintivo de ellos sobre el piso, Levi se sentía demasiado sexy.

La lencería era la que había obtenido la ultima vez gracias a Mikasa, en su mente se reproducía la escena de cuando estaba embistiendo el cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a excitarse, no por recordarla a ella, sino por traer las mismas prendas que ella traía en esa ocasión. Su mano viajo a su pecho tocándose por encima del sostén, imaginando lo que Mikasa había sentido cuando él la había tocado en ese lugar. Una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando introdujo una de sus manos y apretó sus tetillas, un jadeo se le escapo de los labios. Su otra mano viajo a su entrepierna, la introdujo lentamente en las bragas y apretó su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba duro. En su mente se seguía reproduciendo la imagen de cómo lo disfrutaba Mikasa, parecía demasiado complacida y él se excitaba cada vez más imaginándose lo que ella había sentido.

Dejo de masturbarse y usando su mano derecha se comenzó a acariciar los glúteos, de forma lenta, sintiendo el roce de su mano, estremeciéndose al hacerlo él mismo. Su mano se deslizó por en medio de ambos hasta llegar a su entrada. Comenzó a acariciarse en ese punto, con las yemas de sus dedos recorría y hacía algo de presión en ese pequeño agujero. Gimió fuerte cuando colocó el primer dedo dentro. En este momento ya se encontraba en cuclillas acariciando su lindo pecho y penetrándose a sí mismo con sus dedos.

Para Eren esto era algo nuevo, nunca se imaginó ver de esta forma a ese chico tan serio, tan frío. Pero lo que más lo perturbaba era que lo encontraba demasiado sexy, no podía, ni quería apartar su mirada de esa escena tan lasciva. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, su pequeño titán estaba dispuesto a delatarlo, puesto que se encontraba más que despierto. Sin dejar de grabar ni un segundo, introdujo una de sus manos a sus pantalones y agarró su falo, se encontraba duro a más no poder, dio un respingo al hacerlo porque se encontraba demasiado excitado y eso había sido por demás placentero.

Levi por su parte seguía con lo suyo sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando. Ya tenía dos dedos dentro y el placer se intensificaba. Se puso de rodillas sin quitar su vista del espejo, le encantaba verse en él. De su culo comenzó a salir una sustancia blanquecina, que el castaño logró identificar como semen, entonces eso quería decir que Levi había estado con otro hombre, de alguna forma eso le molestó, sin embargo eso no quitaba la escena tan caliente que estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Levi ya tenía tres dedos dentro y gemía de forma muy excitante, escucharlo gemir encendía más a Eren.

Levi dejo de acariciarse el pecho y saco su miembro de las bragas para comenzar a masturbarse, eso no le desagradó para nada al castaño, todo era nuevo y excitante, quería más. Dios, ese culo se miraba delicioso, Eren quería estar ahí dentro embistiéndolo fuertemente, marcar como suya esa blanca piel. Levi estaba sudando, y eso no le quitaba sensualidad, para nada, de hecho le agregaba. Su rostro era hermoso, sus facciones, sus gestos, todo indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Eren seguía masturbándose viendo una escena que nunca antes había imaginado, también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, cuando de la nada salió un perro enorme ladrando fuertemente, Eren se espanto y salió corriendo de ahí, el perro lo seguía de cerca, siguió corriendo y se choco con una mujer, ambos cayeron al suelo. El perro corrió hacia ellos, Eren temió por su vida, pero entonces el perro fue hacía la mujer y comenzó a lamerla, ella comenzó a jugar con perro.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el uniforme, ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

\- No, yo me disculpo, saque a pasear a Mike y al parecer te asusto - dijo con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa la mujer.

\- ¿Profesora Ral? - preguntó Eren.

\- ¡Ehhh!, sí, soy yo y tu eres... - quedó pensativa.

\- Soy Eren, Eren Jeager - el castaño se animo al verla después de muchos años - tal vez no se acuerde de mi pero...

\- No, claro que si me acuerdo de ti - sonrió nuevamente - has crecido mucho, ya eres todo un muchacho guapo, seguro has de tener muchas admiradoras - seguía sonriendo la maestra.

\- Como cree maestra - se rasco la cabeza nervioso, en cierta forma ella no se equivocaba en eso.

\- Pero ya no soy maestra, lo deje poco después de casarme - enseño su mano mostrando un anillo de bodas.

\- Vaya - bueno, era algo obvio que alguien tan hermosa ya estaría casada - pero que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí.

\- Yo diría que la sorpresa es encontrarte a ti aquí, puesto que tengo más de 20 años viviendo aquí - señaló la casa de al lado de Levi.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

\- ¿No me digas que aun eres amigo de Levi? - sus ojos se iluminaron, Eren lo pensó, si decía que no sería extraño que estuviera en su casa a estas horas.

\- Claro, desde el jardín de niños estamos juntos - sonrió alegremente.

\- Me alegro que Levi tenga alguien con quien contar - su mirada se perdió por un momento, eso no le agradó para nada a Eren - bueno Eren, tengo que ir a preparar la cena, espero volverte a ver otra vez - ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa amable.

Por un momento se había olvidado de Levi, pero en cuanto lo recordó se puso nervioso, el perro le había bajado la calentura por el susto, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza fría podía pensar como vengarse de Levi.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues soy algo extremista, y me puse a pensar en fetiches, este es uno de ellos, Levi siente placer al usar lencería, porque se imagina el placer que sintieron las chicas con las que estuvo, algo así. Una vez me dijeron en un comentario que le agradaba como agarraba algo bonito y lo retorcía de forma perversa, eso para mí fue algo lindo xD, y pues de hecho sí, para esta historia tenía pensado hacer algo así, más aún no lo decido del todo, estoy en sí y no, pros y contra :v

Si alguien me lee y llegó hasta aquí debo decir "gracias", cualquier duda o comentario son bien recibidos.

Sigo sacando historias locas en vez de terminarlas u.u

Me gustó como me quedó la portada, si es que lo leen en wattpad, porque fanfiction me decepcionó totalmente, no sabía que solo 10 historias podían tener portada :v


	2. El director

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, pequeñas ráfagas de viento helado golpeaban el delgado cuerpo del azabache quien se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor mientras esperaba sentado en la parada de autobuses. Las mañanas en invierno eran heladas, y Levi siempre había sido alguien muy friolento. Sentía que le ardía la cara y las orejas por el frío, temblaba levemente y tenía el rostro un poco rojo, no la estaba pasando nada bien. Las pequeñas ojeras en su rostro revelaban que no había dormido nada, y para colmo tenía que ir a la escuela en dos horas. Faltaba media hora para que el primer camión pasara y así poder irse a su casa para alistarse e ir a clases, hoy seguramente no podría dormir nada de nuevo.

Debía dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas. La noche anterior, justo cuando se disponía a dormir una vez que había terminado su tarea, a las doce de la noche recibió un mensaje diciéndole que lo estaban esperando fuera de su casa. Que tipo tan molesto, pensó, pero tenía que ir. Su amante en turno lo esperaba en su coche para irse juntos a su casa. Una vez que terminaron, ya de madrugada, le dio dinero para el taxi de regreso, pero Levi quería ahorrar lo más posible, así que prefirió esperar el camión y guardarse el dinero.

Ya faltaba poco para eso, solo un poco más y podría alcanzar su sueño, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar solo un poco más. Todo resultaría bien, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Levi.

En esta época del año el sol salía más tarde de lo normal, por lo que aún se encontraba algo oscuro, el viento seguía soplando fuerte. A lo lejos logró distinguir una figura femenina que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

Una vez que la mujer en cuestión estuvo cerca pudo apreciarla perfectamente, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, lindas piernas, al parecer era afroamericana, siguió subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con una minifaldita negra ajustada al cuerpo con una abertura al lado dejando más carne a la vista, su abdomen descubierto con un piercing en el ombligo, traía un top igual de color negro que hacía juego perfecto con la falda y las zapatillas, su busto se miraba considerablemente grande, cabello castaño oscuro, con mechas plateadas y rizado que le caía cubriéndole un poco la espalda. Levi no entendía como le hacía para soportar el frío, puesto que él iba abrigado con una chamarra lo suficientemente caliente y aún así no lo soportaba. Volviendo con la mujer, a simple vista era hermosa con un cuerpo perfecto, pero algo no encajaba, y eso era su rostro, tenía rostro de hombre, sus facciones eran muy masculinas.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - su voz lo confirmó, era un hombre, un hombre vestido de mujer. Levi siempre le había tenido miedo a los travestis, no es que alguna vez le hubieran hecho algo, simplemente le daba miedo. Como las personas con miedo a las alturas, simplemente así es. Tampoco es que odiara a los travestis, simplemente les temía.

\- Bien, gracias - tartamudeo un poco - ¿y usted? - preguntó temeroso, mientras observaba esas grandes piernas, seguro que si se echaba a correr este lo alcanzaría fácilmente, así que intento ser un poco amable.

\- Bien igual, gracias - contestó de forma alegre el travesti - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano cariño? - cuestionó mientras le pegaba una calada a su cigarro.

\- Espero el camión, para ir a casa - seguía temblando, pero ya no sabía si era por el frío de la mañana o por el miedo a lo que esa persona le pudiese hacer, aunque no es como si le fuera a hacer nada que no le hubieran hecho.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Por dónde vives? - el chico era amigable, por lo que le dio un poco de confianza a Levi.

\- Vivo cerca de central park - por alguna razón no mentía.

\- Vaya - dijo algo sorprendido - pero no es muy lejos de aquí, podrías llegar caminando.

\- Sí, pero estoy un poco cansado. ¿Tú a dónde vas? - se animó a preguntar.

\- A mi casa, vivo por aquí cerca - señaló una calle - ¿Qué hacías tan tarde?

\- Vine a hacer una tarea con unos amigos - "si, una tarea" pensó con sarcasmo - y se me hizo tarde por lo que no me pude ir hasta ahora. ¿Y tú? - ya había comenzado a tutearlo.

\- Pues voy saliendo de trabajar - sonrió y Levi supo a que se refería, en cierta forma ellos dos no eran muy diferentes - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Levi - fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, algo te puede pasar si estás solo a estas horas.

\- Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Dime Sunshine - sonrió - eres muy lindo Levi - el pelinegro se tensó un poco al escuchar eso.

\- Gracias - bajó un poco la mirada pensando en echarse a correr.

\- Nos vemos, cuídate - se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino con esos enormes tacones.

\- Tú igual - una vez que vio que el chico desapareció entre la oscura mañana, Levi volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor, esperaba que el camión no se retrasara mucho, ya que no disponía de mucho tiempo.

\- Levi, muévete más, lo haces demasiado bien - decía excitado el castaño, mientras Levi lo cabalgaba de manera sensual. Ver esa expresión de completa excitación en el rostro de Levi era muy estimulante para Eren.

\- ¿Así te gusta Eren? - decía entrecortadamente por causa del placer que sentía en ese momento.

\- Sí, eres genial en esto - introdujo una de sus manos entres las bragas que traía puestas el pelinegro para acariciarlo, necesitaba más de Levi, esto era la gloria.

\- ¿Te gusto Eren? - preguntaba de manera sensual el pelinegro - ¿quieres más de mí? - gemía deliciosamente al oído del castaño.

\- Dios Levi me encantas - sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Levi para poder embestirlo fuertemente y tomar el control de la penetración, pronto llegaría al clímax. Hacer esto con Levi se sentía demasiado bien - yo... - sintió una cola peluda en sus manos, por lo que intentó ver qué era lo que estaba agarrando y efectivamente, eso era una cola de perro - ¿Levi? - preguntó confundido.

\- Dime Eren - su rostro se comenzó a alargar considerablemente hacía enfrente hasta aparecer una enorme trompa de perro.

\- Waaaaaaaaaaaa - gritó Eren al momento que llegaba al clímax y Levi le empezaba a ladrar, pero ya no era Levi, era Mike el perro de Petra, su antigua profesora. El perro estaba vestido con la lencería negra y encaje rojo de Levi, mientras seguía montando a Eren y le gruñía ferozmente mostrándole todos los dientes a punto de morderlo.

Eren se despertó con el sonido de su alarma, que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Se despertó agitado, una pesadilla, sí, eso había sido gracias a Dios. Su miembro se encontraba semi erecto y húmedo. No podía ser cierto, había tenido un sueño húmedo con Levi, con su rival, con su enemigo número uno, con un hombre, a la persona que quería derrotar. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?

Agarró su celular y no satisfecho se comenzó a masturbar viendo el video que le había tomado el día anterior a Levi, para quitarse la horrible imagen de Mike montándolo, y aunque lo quisiera negar no podía, Levi era demasiado sensual.

\- Eren ¿Qué te pasa? - el castaño pudo reconocer perfectamente la delicada voz de Armin, su mejor amigo - traes una cara horrible ¿no dormiste bien?

\- Al parecer no fue el único - ahora bufó con molestia Jean - miren para allá - señaló hacia uno de los pasillos de la escuela y ahí se encontraba Levi con una linda chica rubia, al parecer sería su nueva conquista. Eren sintió celos, como siempre, sin embargo, ahora no sabía si tenía celos de la chica o de Levi.

\- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua - tu mamá no te enseño que es de mala educación señalar a las personas, maldito cara de caballo - Eren siguió su camino intentando ignorar a todos, sobre todo a Levi que a pesar de verse tan cansado, se miraba que la estaba pasando bien junto a esa linda chica de primero.

Sus amigos lo siguieron un poco desconcertados, puesto que Eren había actuado de lo más tranquilo, siempre se exaltaba y maldecía al pelinegro, pero hoy había decidido ignorarlo. Armin pensó que tal vez su amigo ya estaba madurando y había superado su estúpida rivalidad con Levi; Jean en cambio pensó que era un maldito idiota, bueno, eso siempre pensaba de Eren.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban dentro del salón de clases, Levi se sentaba en el primer asiento de la fila que se encontraba pegada a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul. Eren por su parte se sentaba en el ultimo asiento de la segunda fila después de la ventana, en cierta forma Levi se sentaba en diagonal a él y aunque no lo quisiera su mirada viajaba inconscientemente hacia el pelinegro, de repente se perdía en sus pensamientos, más que pensamientos, en los recuerdos de la tarde anterior y unos más de su sueño, sobre todo las partes más excitantes -omitiendo al perro -.

La mirada de Eren era demasiado pesada, Levi se sentía observado, no era algo raro, puesto que siempre lo observaban por una u otra razón. Sin embargo, ahora esa persona era demasiado insistente en ello, por lo que decidió voltear rápidamente hacia atrás, en cuanto lo hizo su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de su nuevo acosador, encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos verdes de Eren, quien al verse descubierto se ruborizó un poco, bajó la cabeza pegándola a su pupitre, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte y escondiéndose detrás de Jean, quien se sentaba justamente delante de él. El cara de caballo vio que Levi miraba hacia ellos y levantó la mano, mostrándole el dedo de en medio al pelinegro, quien volvió la mirada de nuevo al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Soy un idiota, soy un idiota" se repetía Eren, "actuando como una maldita colegiala enamorada" pensaba el castaño. Intentó poner atención a la clase, pero era en vano, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Levi.

Fueron a la clase de deportes y Eren no dejaba de observar a Levi, si lo miraba bien tenía unas lindas piernas, blancas y tersas, lampiñas, nunca antes le había puesto atención. Todos se encontraban ocupados, algunos calentando, otros haciendo pequeñas carreras puestas por el entrenador. Competían por número de lista, por lo que a Armin le tocó correr en el grupo de Levi, resultando el pelinegro ganador del primer equipo.

El pelinegro ya estaba harto de sentirse observado, por lo que volteo hacia donde se encontraba Eren, el castaño se petrificó ante la mirada fría e indiferente de Levi quien movió sus deliciosos labios diciéndole algo, que pudo descifrar rápidamente... "marica". Eren se enojó, como se atrevía ese idiota a decirle marica a él, siendo que el pelinegro era quien hacia todas esas deliciosas perversiones en su casa. "No, no, no, nada de deliciosas" comenzó a sacudir la cabeza Eren.

Poco después recobró un poco la compostura porque era su turno de correr. Al terminar la pequeña carrera se dio cuenta de que Levi ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que fue con Armin para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, con la excusa de que tenía que vigilarlo para encontrar su debilidad. Armin suspiro profundo y le dijo a Eren, que el director había llamado a Levi para que fuera a la dirección.

La última clase del día había sido la clase de deportes, los maestros ya se habían ido de la escuela, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes, solo quedaban algunos que practicaban en los clubes. Eren seguía esperando a que Levi saliera de la dirección, como no lo había visto salir de la escuela y el carro del director aun se encontraba en el estacionamiento, dedujo que seguían hablando de lo que fuera que tuvieran que hablar. Tal vez, Dios lo había escuchado y al fin iban a expulsar a esa peste de la escuela. Sí, eso debía ser. Por una parte se sintió feliz y por otra se preocupó, en cierta forma ya no quería que Levi se fuera de la escuela.

Los minutos seguían pasando y nada, ni rastro de Levi ni del director. Ya se encontraba desesperado, por lo que decidió ir a verificar si Levi de verdad estaba en la dirección.

\- Has sido un chico muy malo Levi - escucho la voz ronca del director detrás de la puerta y se acercó despacio para poder escuchar mejor. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Con sigilo abrió un poco y lentamente la puerta, pudiendo así ver lo que pasaba dentro de la dirección.

Lo primero que vio fue a Levi en cuatro patas, vestía un corset rojo carmín que se aferraba demasiado bien a su piel, en la parte inferior unas bragas negras de encaje y unas medias negras un poco desgastadas, además de unas zapatillas rojas como la sangre. Al parecer el rojo y el negro eran los colores favoritos del pelinegro, pero debía admitir que le quedaban de maravilla, contrastaban con su lindo color de piel. Su esbelta cintura, no sabía si era gracias al corset, pero su trasero se miraba más grande. En la boca tenía una mordaza negra con una bola roja que se encontraba en su boca, también tenía un collar negro en el cuello, como si fuera un perro y la correa la tenía en las manos el director.

Esto debía ser una maldita y asquerosa broma, el director Walto era un hombre gordo, de cara redonda y con la cabeza casi calva, el poco cabello que tenía le rodeaba solo los laterales así como la parte de atrás y era rubio, al igual que su bigote. Y como si eso no fuera poco su cara era la de un viejo pervertido. El tipo se encontraba con la camisa desabotonada mostrando su enorme y peluda barriga, los pantalones los tenía bajados hasta las rodillas mostrando su babeante miembro erecto. Esto era perturbador para Eren, definitivamente no le gustaban los hombres, Levi era la excepción.

Miró como el director tiró de la correa de Levi arrastrándolo por el piso. Una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, Walto lo tomó de los cabellos oscuros y comenzó a frotar la cara de Levi contra su entrepierna.

\- Bien, es momento de que seas un buen chico - al decir eso Walto le quitó la mordaza de la boca, esto hizo que la saliva de Levi comenzará a salir por la comisura de sus labios - haz lo que sabes hacer.

Tomó nuevamente a Levi de los cabellos acercando su rostro a su gran miembro, el pelinegro abrió su boca y comenzó a chupársela lentamente. Recorría todo ese enorme falo con la lengua, parecía que lo hacía bien puesto que el director no dejaba de gemir como loco por el placer que le estaba otorgando esa linda boca. Levi recorría su miembro desde la punta, bajaba por el tronco para llegar a sus testículos. Omitiendo al director la escena era demasiado excitante para Eren.

\- Hazlo más rápido - exigió Walto unos minutos después y tomó nuevamente a Levi de la cabeza introduciendo todo su miembro de golpe, al pelinegro le empezaron a dar arcadas, puesto que era muy grande, sus ojos llorosos excitaban al director y a Eren que no perdía detalle de esto.

A Walto le encantaba ver esa expresión en Levi. Como ya tenía el control de la felación comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente la boca del pelinegro, y embistiendo con fuerza. De repente soltó la cabeza de Levi dejándolo tomar un poco de aire y con un fuerte gruñido se vino en su cara, llenándole el rostro y parte del cabello con su esperma.

\- Buen chico - acarició delicadamente su rostro - ¿no te cuesta nada verdad? - el director se puso de pie, colocó su pie derecho en la cara de Levi que seguía hincado frente a él, hizo un poco de presión haciendo que el rostro de Levi bajará lentamente hasta quedar en el piso, presionó un poco más mientras jalaba la correa con las manos, provocando que el pelinegro gimiera de dolor - no hagas mucho ruido, nos podrían escuchar - sonrió con malicia, al director le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas en su oficina, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina provocada por el sentimiento de ser descubiertos - para más el trasero perrita - ordenó y Levi obedeció.

Walto se hincó frente el culo de Levi y comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos por encima del encaje, introdujo lentamente sus dedos por debajo de la tela acariciando la tersa piel del pelinegro. Tomó la prenda de ambos lados rasgándola un poco, haciendo visible la entrada de Levi, la cual comenzó a besar y lamer con gula.

Levi sólo se retorcía de placer, le gustaba hacer esto. Las manos de Levi viajaron a su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse, sin embargo, Walto tiró nuevamente de la correa provocándole un fuerte dolor.

\- No te he dado permiso de que te toques - dijo con tono enojado y le dio una fuerte nalgada, dejándole la mano marcada en su blanca piel - solo por eso tendrás que ensartarte tu mismo sin lubricación - rió con malicia y se sentó nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio, su miembro se encontraba nuevamente erecto.

Levi solo asintió con la cabeza, en este juego el no debía hablar. Walto lo jaló nuevamente haciendo uso de la correa y logró que se pusiera de pie frente a él, le colocó nuevamente la mordaza en la boca. Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre el director, agarró su miembro dirigiéndolo hacia su entrada y comenzó a descender lentamente.

El director comenzó a gemir en cuanto sintió como Levi aprisionaba su miembro con la calidez de su interior. Levi introdujo todo el miembro de Walto y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, empalándose el mismo. Gemía deliciosamente y con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del director, quien había llevado sus manos hacia el trasero de Levi para acariciarle y darle nalgadas, ambos se encontraban demasiado excitados al parecer.

Eren no lo podía creer, por un lado el enorme cuerpo del director y encima el pequeño, perfecto y delicioso cuerpo de Levi retozando de placer mientras cabalgaba ese enorme miembro, parecía como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Era asqueroso ver al director, pero le ganaba el morbo de ver a Levi en esa situación tan inusual. El trasero de Levi se miraba rojo de tanta nalgada que le había dado el director, pero se seguía retorciendo de placer sobre ese cuerpo grasiento.

Walto se levantó y colocó a Levi sobre su escritorio, con las piernas bien abiertas y puso sus pies en sus hombros, comenzó a embestir fuertemente sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, Levi gemía de placer. Las embestidas se intensificaban y el pelinegro se aferraba al cuello del director pidiendo más. De repente el director salió de la cavidad de Levi, agarró ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarse hasta que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo sobre el corset de Levi.

Eren por su parte no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a masturbarse el también, pero de igual manera llegó al clímax casi al mismo tiempo que ellos.

\- Eres delicioso - le quitó la mordaza - límpialo - ordenó. Levi se la chupo nuevamente hasta dejársela completamente limpia - ve al baño y arréglate un poco.

Sin decir nada Levi se puso de pie y fue directo a una puerta que se encontraba en la oficina. Walto simplemente abotonó su camisa y se subió los pantalones, tomó la foto de su esposa e hijos y las acomodó nuevamente sobre su escritorio y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Minutos después Levi volvió a entrar a esa habitación.

\- Puedes irte - le dijo a Levi mientras lo devoraba con la mirada. Levi se acercó hacia donde se encontraba sentado Walto y le dio un beso en la boca, el director cedió, por lo que comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente usando la lengua.

\- Nos vemos señor director - por fin habló Levi rompiendo el beso y tirando de los rubios cabellos de la nuca del director, quien solo sonrió con malicia.

\- Puedes conservar el atuendo, tómalo como un regalo - Levi camino hacia la salida, volteó regalándole una mirada coqueta mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre su cabello en una pose de lo más sensual.

\- Gracias - se mordió el labio y siguió su camino.

Eren salió corriendo antes de que Levi lo descubriera husmeando detrás de la puerta. Dios, él deseaba hacer todas esas cosas con Levi, quería disfrutar de ese delicioso cuerpo. Tenía que hallar la manera de hacerlo, Levi debía ser suyo, solo de él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, conste que en un inicio advertí que es "varios x Levi" y pues la verdad quería hacer algo un poco retorcido, creo que si me quedó xD

Por si no recuerdan a "Walto" es el que aparece jugando ajedrez con Pixis, antes de que él vaya al campo de batalla.

La parte del travesti no tiene mucho que ver en la historia, de hecho es algo 100% real no fake, son cosas que pueden pasar en la vida diaria real e.e

No sé que más decir o si se me pase algo, siempre se me pasa algo xD, ammm pues ahora lo que sigue es Eren intentando llamar la atención de Levi.


	3. Un cuarteto algo extraño

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi, zoofilia.

 **Notas:** algo raro pasó aquí xD

* * *

 _ **Falofilia:**_

 _Implica una gran atracción sexual por un pene erecto de dimensiones extraordinarias. La costumbre de hacer bollos con forma de pene por Semana Santa no pudo ser erradicada por el cristianismo que permitió que tales bollos se siguieran confeccionando a condición de que llevaran una cruz o se llamaran "cruasan" es decir, cruz santa._

"Soy un maldito acosador" pensaba Eren una vez que estuvo fuera de las instalaciones escolares, mientras miraba el nuevo video que había gravado de Levi con el director, no sabía la definición exacta para describirlo, pero si lo intentara diría que era asquerosamente erótico.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación para tener algo de privacidad, comenzó a tocarse por encima de la ropa mientras veía su nueva adquisición. Imaginaba que era él quien poseía ese cuerpo tan sensual, haciéndolo gemir y gritar de placer. Levi era mucho más sensual que todas las chicas con las que se había acostado anteriormente, las cuales eran muchas, y ninguna se miraba igual de sexy que Levi. Dios, Levi, Levi, Levi, ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Levi, maldito enano sensual...

Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela un poco desvelado, porque no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Volvió a encontrarse con la misma y fastidiosa escena de todos los días, Levi rodeado de lindas chicas en minifalda demasiado corta, la cual usaban para llamar la atención del pelinegro, ¿Qué tan putas eran esas chicas? Prácticamente se les miraba hasta las anginas, ¿Acaso no conocían el significado de la palabra vergüenza y dignidad? ¿Y por qué se le pegaban tanto? ¿Por qué Levi las tocaba cariñosamente? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no lo volteaba a ver?

\- ¡Demonios! - no aguantó más y estalló en medio de toda la escuela, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Bastardo idiota - Jean le pegó un zape en la cabeza, haciendo que su fastidio aumentara aun más.

\- Vamos al salón - sugirió Armin, puesto que todos habían comenzado a verlos raro.

Eren volteó a ver de reojo a Levi, quien ahora sí lo estaba viendo, y aprovechó para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de superioridad, por lo que el castaño se dio la vuelta bruscamente optando por irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que volviera a estallar y cometiera alguna locura de la cual se pudiera arrepentir, ya estaba preparando su venganza.

En secreto Eren había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Levi, pero ya no había tenido oportunidad de verlo usando lencería, tampoco había ido nuevamente con el director, incluso no había follado a ninguna chica, su vida parecía la de un estudiante normal, ¿tal vez Levi se había dado cuenta de su acoso por lo que estaba haciendo las cosas con más cuidado para no ser descubierto? No, eso no podría haber pasado, ya que había sido muy cauteloso.

Pasó exactamente una semana de la ocasión que lo vio con el director. La clase de deportes llegó a su fin y por azares del destino (los habían castigado porque Eren comenzó una pelea sin sentido con Levi) les había tocado llevar los balones y otros materiales al almacén. Una vez que terminaron se encontraban prácticamente solos en esa parte de la escuela, puesto que se les había hecho algo tarde ya que habían tenido que acomodar demasiados balones, entre otras cosas.

Levi se encontraba ya en los vestidores de la escuela, dispuesto a cambiarse para irse a su casa lo antes posible. Eren como buen acosador se encontraba detrás de unos lockers observando atentamente la delicada, pero bien esculpida figura de Levi.

Primero se quitó lentamente la playera, revelando su espalda sudada que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por unas de las ventanas. Se podía observar perfectamente su bien trabajado abdomen, sin ningún rastro de grasa y marcado por el ejercicio, pero no en exceso, eso ayudaba a darle una forma estilizada a su figura. Sus pectorales y brazos bien tonificados, sus pezones rosados que resaltaban en esa piel blanca. Con su mano derecha comenzó a secarse el sudor del cuello, arqueando un poco su espalda y resaltando un poco su lindo trasero, el short deportivo que estaba usando era algo corto, se podían apreciar sus blancas piernas y se le pegaba deliciosamente a sus nalgas ¿estaría usando lencería? ¿Qué habría debajo de esa delgada tela? Eren estaba ansioso, quería ver más, sin embargo pareciera que Levi quería torturarlo porque lo hacía todo de manera muy lenta.

De rente Levi sintió que lo empujaban contra su casillero y alguien lo acorralaba usando su cuerpo. Sintió algo duro posicionarse entre sus nalgas y de pronto comenzó a frotarse contra él. Levi movió su trasero por instinto formando círculos que acompasaban las embestidas que le estaban dando, se sentía bien, a pesar de traer ropa puesta podía sentir que era un pene considerablemente grande, y eso le gustaba. La persona en cuestión que lo tenía en esa posición tan comprometedora no le permitía voltear a verlo a la cara. Una de las manos del sujeto en viajó hacia sus pectorales, acariciando y pellizcando sus pezones rozados, los cuales se encontraban erectos, la otra mano viajo hacía la entrepierna de Levi para acariciar su miembro que había respondido a todos estos estímulos y se encontraba duro. Levi sintió el aliento caliente de esa persona sobre su cuello y le escuchó susurrar su nombre en su oído de manera demasiado erótica.

" _Levi, Levi"_

Escuchar esa voz fue como un si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría al pelinegro. Como pudo se soltó del agarre del cual había sido presa y volteó para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Eren.

\- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces bastardo de mierda? - gritó molesto y antes de que Eren pudiera hacer o decir algo, Levi lo agarró fuertemente de su miembro erecto y aplicó fuerza.

\- N-nooo... ahhh Levi - hablaba entrecortadamente a la vez que se retorcía en su lugar intentando liberarse del agarre.

\- ¿No? ¿No qué? - gritó exaltado aplicando más fuerza en su mano como si quisiera arrancarle las bolas.

\- N-no, no - abrió su boca dejando escapar un gemido ahogado y cerró lentamente los ojos - no hagas eso - su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada. El miembro de Eren comenzó a ponerse blando lentamente, Levi sintió algo húmedo en su mano y entonces lo comprendió, el maldito acababa de tener un orgasmo mientras le exprimía las bolas.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo asqueroso! - gritó Levi a la vez que le dio un puñetazo certero en el estomago haciendo que callera al suelo de lo fuerte que lo había golpeado. Eren aun no se recuperaba completamente del orgasmo, ni del golpe, por lo que quedó sentado en el piso con cara de idiota. Levi lo tomó de su cabello castaño haciendo que levantará el rostro y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, mientras que con su pie presionaba la entrepierna de Eren - ¿Qué mierda crees que hacías bastardo?

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? Lo estabas disfrutando - contestó con saña, ya que había recuperado un poco el aliento. Al escuchar eso Levi ejerció más presión en la entrepierna de Eren, pero parecía que estaba obteniendo el efecto contrario. El short de Eren formaba una enorme carpa, se había puesto duro de nuevo - tsk - lo soltó con desagrado - maldito pervertido - se dio la vuelta poniéndose su camisa. Eren se enojó al escuchar ser llamado pervertido por alguien que era incluso más pervertido que él, y que además era el único culpable de que se estuviera volviendo un completo pervertido.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Yo soy el pervertido? - se levanto rápidamente encarándolo haciendo uso de su estatura superior a la de Levi, quien le iba a dar otro puñetazo, pero Eren lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos y aventándolo bruscamente contra los lockers. Eren tenía acorralado de nuevo a Levi, pero ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Levi tenía su cara de fastidio total, y Eren la de un loco psicópata a punto de matar a alguien, se acercó lentamente a Levi - yo sé tus secretos - habló bajo, Levi podía sentir el aliento caliente de Eren chocar contra su rostro y su rodilla haciendo presión en su entrepierna - sé de ti usando ropa interior de mujer - susurro con malicia y veneno en sus palabras - también sé que te acuestas con el director - Levi se quedó en silencio, eso no se lo esperaba - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Quién es el verdadero pervertido aquí? - se alejó lentamente de Levi para sonreír triunfante. El rostro de Levi era indescriptible, ya no mostraba su inalterable rostro neutral o antipático, se podía apreciar algo de incertidumbre, no cualquiera se daría cuenta de ese pequeño cambio en la mirada de Levi, pero Eren tenía una vida observándolo y podía decir que al fin lo tenía donde quería.

\- ¿Quién creería eso? - se soltó del agarre poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

\- Tengo pruebas - sacó su celular y se lo mostró, se podían apreciar varias imágenes que había tomado de Levi y aparte los dos videos. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba en sus manos, literalmente hablando. Eren pudo escuchar claramente como volvía a chasquear la lengua.

\- ¿Y qué mierdas quieres mocoso? - preguntó resignado.

\- Te quiero a ti - Levi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y Eren no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ese "te quiero a ti" era muy ambiguo, además de que sonaba como una proposición demasiado cursi, y definitivamente no era el caso.

\- Pero tú me odias, siempre me has odiado, no tengo la puta idea de por qué y tampoco me interesa una mierda, pero sé que es así.

\- Ya te dije, te quiero a ti - volvió a decir, ahora un poco más decidido.

\- Entonces tú también eres un pervertido - se acercó lentamente a Eren haciendo que retrocediera un poco y que su mirada dudara por un instante, todo estaba pasando tan rápido ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? O sea él, Eren Jeager diciendo "te quiero a ti" ¿desde cuándo lo quería? ¿Y de qué forma? - mira, ya te viniste una vez y sigues duro - prácticamente Levi era quien tenía acorralado a Eren contra los casilleros, mientras le exprimía nuevamente los testículos - ¿Esto te gusta? ¿Quién diría que eres un maldito masoquista pervertido? - al parecer Levi se adaptaba rápidamente a las situaciones - ¿Te gusta duro Eren?

\- Yo - antes de que pudiera decir algo escucharon la puerta abrirse, por lo que Levi se separo de Eren.

\- ¿Siguen aquí chicos? - apareció el profesor de deportes - olvidé algo aquí, por eso volví.

\- Se nos hizo algo tarde, pero ya nos íbamos a ir a casa profesor Braun - Levi fue el primero en hablar y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a su maestro quien se mordió el labio, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Eren. Levi se quitó lentamente los shorts de manera provocativa, llevaba puestos unos bóxers blancos ajustados y diminutos. Se agachó lentamente mostrándoles a ambos su hermoso trasero, Eren miró de reojo al profesor quien se acarició descaradamente el paquete por encima de la ropa deportiva. Eren no lo podía creer, ¿acaso Levi también se acostaba con el profesor de deportes? El profesor Braun era enorme, medía 1.85m y era demasiado robusto, músculos por todos lados, seguro haría papilla a Levi. Comenzó a imaginar cómo se vería Levi montando a ese monstruo que al parecer estaba muy bien equipado.

\- Apresúrense a salir, cerrare los vestidores - ordenó el profesor mientras se relamía los labios ante tan maravillosa vista.

\- Ya estoy listo - anunció Levi, mirando a Eren - date prisa - ordenó, haciendo que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la duda ¿darse prisa para qué? - hoy iremos a mi casa para hacer nuestro proyecto de química ¿lo olvidaste? - dijo ya que había adivinado que Eren se encontraba en las nubes de seguro.

\- Pero no hay ningún proyecto pendiente - contesto incrédulo Eren. Levi suspiró pesadamente.

\- Entonces me iré solo - tomó su mochila e iba a salir de ahí cuando Eren lo agarró del brazo.

\- Espérame, iré a hacer el proyecto contigo - al fin había captado la indirecta.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban tomando el tren para ir a la casa de Levi. Eren había cuestionado a Levi sobre si tenía sexo también con el profesor de deportes obteniendo un "muérete idiota" como respuesta. El camino a casa de Levi parecía eterno, ya que Eren se encontraba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a pasar, no es que fuera un maldito virgen, sino que era la primera vez que lo haría con un chico, y no era cualquier chico, era ni más ni menos su mayor rival, el chico que hace apenas unos días odiaba con todo su ser, el chico más malditamente sexy de todos.

Caminaron en silencio desde la estación hasta la casa de Levi. Ambos se sentían incómodos por la presencia del otro, más aún caminando juntos. Al llegar a la casa escucharon unos gruñidos que eran casi opacados por los gemidos de alguien más. Eren vio como Levi chasqueó nuevamente su lengua, al parecer eso era algo común en el pelinegro.

\- Bien - Levi se atrevió a romper el silencio que había entre ellos dos - hagamos esto rápido, quítate la ropa - ordenó demandante. Eren se quedó de piedra con esa orden, ¿Lo harían así sin más? No es que quisiera algo más, puesto que solo sería sexo al fin y al cabo. Cuando levantó la vista Levi ya se había quitado la camisa y estaba desabrochándose el cinturón.

\- Espera, no, así no - detuvo a Levi antes de que continuara desvistiéndose. Sí quería follárselo, pero no de esta forma, quería algo más, pero no sabía realmente qué.

\- Bien, déjame ayudarte - Levi se hincó frente a Eren y le dedicó una mirada coqueta haciendo que se emocionara internamente. Introdujo sus manos lentamente dentro de la camisa del castaño acariciando con delicadeza los abdominales de este y haciendo que se estremeciera ante su tacto.

\- Levi, espera - Eren tomó a Levi del cabello para que detenerlo.

\- ¿Ahora qué? Habla Eren ¿Qué quieres? - Eren quería verlo en lencería y no se quería quedar con las ganas.

\- Yo, estem... - comenzó a rascarse la nuca como muestra de su nerviosismo, no sabía cómo pedirlo.

\- Por eso odio a los mocosos - Levi volvió a suspirar, poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una mirada antipática - nunca saben lo que quieren - eso le dolió a Eren en su orgullo, por lo que tomaría las riendas de esto, pediría lo que deseaba y Levi tendría que complacerlo.

\- Quiero que uses lencería - no importaba como lo pusiese, Eren se encontraba completamente nervioso.

\- Así que era eso, pffff - Levi comenzó a reírse - bien, espérame aquí - ordenó, mientras que empujaba suavemente a Eren contra una silla de madera que se encontraba en medio de la sala - ahora vuelvo - se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a su habitación para cumplir con las exigencias de su extorsionador.

La verdad no le desagradaba para nada la idea, de hecho le encantaba, porque a Levi le gustaba que lo observarán vistiendo lencería, lo excitaba demasiado, le hacía sentirse sexy, deseado, era como una droga el ser observado por los ojos lujuriosos de sus amantes en turno.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos, los minutos más largos de la vida de Eren, sus manos sudaban, no sabía realmente que terreno estaba pisando, así que estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar. Se escucharon pisadas, el sonido era exquisito, el típico sonido de los tacones de aguja en el concreto. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca y Eren se ponía más nervioso. La luz era tenue dentro de la casa de Levi, así que apenas se podía apreciar la figura de Levi que se acercaba lentamente a él. Su andar era demasiado sensual, un pie delante de otro balanceando suavemente sus caderas. Vestía un corsé negro con encajes rojos, unas bragas rojas con encaje negro, medias de red negras y zapatillas de tacón negras. Eren tragó saliva una vez que Levi se paró frente a él.

\- ¿Te gusta? - alzó su pierna haciendo que su rodilla formara un ángulo casi de noventa grados, quedando su pierna paralela al piso y el tacón de su zapatilla en el miembro de Eren - Te hice una pregunta, contesta - su tono era demandante.

\- Al parecer son tus colores favoritos - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Eren al ver como estaba vestido Levi.

\- ¿Ah? - ladeó su cabeza y ejerció presión en su pie - no te escuché bien.

\- Sí, sí, me encanta - con sus manos agarró el pie de Levi inclinándose para besarle la pierna por encima de las medias. Levi en un movimiento rápido apartó el rostro de Eren con su pie y se hincó frente a donde se encontraba sentado el castaño para comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón.

\- Espera Levi - pedía el castaño - aún no... - sin embargo el pelinegro hizo caso omiso, así que continuo tocándolo. Las hábiles manos de Levi lograron desabrocharle el pantalón. Eren se estremecía al sentir las manos de Levi acariciándole el miembro por encima de sus bóxers y su aliento tan cerca de su entrepierna. El pelinegro deslizó lentamente los bóxers hacía abajo, liberando el miembro erecto del castaño, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo este eyaculo llenando su cara con su esperma caliente.

\- Demonios - Levi se puso de pie rápidamente, cogió la camisa de Eren para limpiarse la cara - ¿Eres un maldito eyaculador precoz? - preguntó irritado.

\- No, no es eso - contestó apenado - nunca antes me había pasado esto, es solo que - "he estado fantaseando con esto toda la maldita semana" pensó.

\- ¿Entonces qué mierda es? ¿Qué demonios quieres maldita mierda? Habla que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - Eren aún no sabía que responder, no sabía realmente que es lo que quería y esos malditos gemidos que provenían de algún lado de la casa de Levi no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Levi se calmó un poco y se puso a pensar - Ya sé que es lo que necesitas - sonrió con malicia - después de todo te gusta observar a la gente teniendo sexo ¿no? Entonces observemos - lo tomó de la muñeca y lo dirigió a lo que debía ser su habitación, el toque de Levi era tan cálido - eres un pervertido Eren, me agrada eso - sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora de manera un poco más sincera. El castaño por su parte no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, su mente no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. En su mente estaba la calidez que sentía al entrar en contacto con Levi y esa sonrisa que le dedicó al último momento, una sonrisa cien por ciento real - prepárate para ver algo inusual - le advirtió Levi tras abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez que Eren ingresó a la habitación de Levi sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, parecían dos enormes platos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El presidente del consejo estudiantil, uno de los chicos más respetados de su escuela, el gran Erwin Smith se encontraba hincado en el piso con las manos al frente, en posición de perrito, completamente desnudo y gimiendo como loco. Sin embargo eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo, sino que detrás del chico rubio se encontraba Mike montándolo y embistiéndolo con fuerza, el enorme perro de la señorita Ral se encontraba follando a Erwin.

\- Ahhh Mike, dame más - gemía el rubio indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo se enfocaba en el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo.

\- Ven Eren - habló bajito Levi adentrándose en su habitación y llevando a Eren consigo, ya que el castaño estaba ido. Mike gruñó cuando pasaron cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, como cuando un perro se acerca a donde está comiendo otro, un gruñido como advertencia de que estás entrando a su territorio y por territorio se refería a Erwin - tranquilo Mike - Levi acarició la cabeza del perro quien continuó penetrando a Erwin. Se sentaron en la cama - ¿Esto también te excita? - Eren no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos en que se había metido - Si, si te excita - hablo juguetón Levi - Mira ya se te puso duro otra vez - comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Eren y le dedicó una mirada llena de complicidad a Erwin quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Levi comenzó a besar a Eren tomándolo desprevenido, pero sirvió para sacarlo de su trance. Los labios de Levi eran demasiados suaves, tan dulces, tan embriagantes. El castaño perdió la timidez y uso su lengua para explorar la boca del pelinegro que seguía masturbándolo. Las manos de Eren viajaron rápidamente a las caderas de Levi tomándolo de manera firme y halándolo, haciendo que Levi se sentará a horcajadas encima de él, para así poder restregar su miembro erecto contra su culo.

Levi se movía con destreza, cosa que ponía a mil a Eren quien no perdía tiempo y acariciaba el delicioso trasero del pelinegro introduciendo sus manos entre las bragas negrasi. Su trasero era demasiado suave y firme. Seguían besándose apasionadamente cuando Eren sintió que alguien más le acariciaba su miembro, haciendo que volteara hacia abajo y pudo observar a Erwin hincado frente a él a punto de engullirse su pene erecto, iba a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que Levi lo empujó a la cama haciendo que se recostara y posicionando su cuerpo sobre él. Sintió cuando Erwin comenzó a chupársela, no podía negarlo, se sentía genial tener a Levi comiéndole la boca mientras acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo y alguien más le hacía una felación. Esto era una completa locura.

Eren se encontraba acostado boca arriba con las piernas entreabiertas colgando por el borde de la cama, mientras que Levi estaba encima de él comiéndole la boca y Erwin hincado chupándosela a Eren al mismo tiempo que Mike seguía penetrando al rubio. Los gemidos de Erwin ahora eran ahogados por el miembro de Eren, y los gemidos de Eren eran callados por la boca de Levi.

El castaño deslizó sus manos posicionándolas una en cada nalga del pelinegro y abriéndolas un poco para poder introducirle un dedo, se sentía caliente y apretado, como deseaba poder metérsela de una vez. Sin embargo no podía negar que la situación a pesar de ser demasiado rara, era excitante.

\- Tócame enfrente también Eren - Levi pidió con voz lujuriosa, tomando una de las manos de Eren para que comenzará a masturbarlo, cosa que obedeció de inmediato, la verdad era una sensación nueva, pero para nada desagradable. El miembro de Levi era grande y caliente. Erwin aprovecho para intercalar entre chupar el miembro de Eren y la entrada de Levi quien gemía cada vez más, se encontraba muy excitado. Sin decir nada se separó de Eren entre gemidos para sentarse en el fuerte pecho del castaño, poniéndole su miembro cerca de la boca - chúpamela Eren - ordenó. El castaño dudo un poco, pero Levi se la metió a la boca antes de que pudiera protestar.

Levi comenzó a embestir la boca de Eren mientras este le acariciaba el trasero y seguía pprofanando el culo del pelinegro con sus dedos. El sabor del miembro de Levi no era tan desagradable, debía admitir que era algo extraño puesto que nunca se imaginó que haría ese tipo de cosas, pero la sensación no era para nada desagradable.

El primero en terminar fue Mike, quien anudo dentro de Erwin haciendo presión en su próstata provocando que el rubio también llegase al clímax. Le siguió Eren, quien eyaculo dentro de la boca de Erwin que recibió gustoso todo el semen, dejándole completamente limpio el miembro.

\- Buen chico - Levi sacó su miembro de la boca de Eren, descendió un poco sentándose en el abdomen del castaño y comenzó a masturbarse hasta que terminó en ese pecho bronceado, llenándolo con su semen. La cara orgásmica de Levi fue demasiado hermosa ante la vista de Eren que al fin la pudo observar de cerca.

Sin decir más Levi se inclinó nuevamente sobre Eren exponiendo su trasero a Erwin quien aprovechó para lamerlo nuevamente al igual que su miembro flácido, extrayendo hasta la última gota del semen de Levi. El pelinegro por su parte estaba lamiendo el semen que se encontraba en el pecho de Eren, dejándolo completamente limpio. Se acercó a donde estaba el rubio y le dio un beso, se separaron un poco, de sus lenguas pendía un delgado hilo formado por el semen que ambos tenían en la boca uniéndolos entre sí, se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo, cuando se separaron ya no tenían nada en la boca, al fin se habían tragado el semen.

\- ¿Te gustó Eren? - Levi sonrió con algo de malicia mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para quitar los mechones húmedos de cabello que le cubrían el rostro, mientras que Eren solo se había quedado recostado mirando atónito por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No sé qué decir, lo de Erwin y Mike si lo había pensado, no de esta forma, pero al final así salió. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida, ya tengo pensada como será la primera vez que Eren y Levi lleguen hasta el final :v


	4. Sólo tu puedes marcarme

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 **Notas:** Dedicado a Ola-chan que me pidió Beri y a Luna de Acero que me estuvo acosando para que actualizará :v

* * *

\- Berthold, quédate esta noche - la voz de Levi sonaba como una súplica y a la vez como una orden, sin dejar de lado que arrastraba las palabras de forma muy sensual mientras acariciaba el rostro del mencionado, aprovechando que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó de forma despreocupada mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero que se encontraba sobre el buró al lado de la cama - parece que has tenido demasiada diversión sin mi ayuda - exhaló el humo que quedaba en su boca en el rostro de Levi.

\- Sabes que tú eres el único para mí - aprovechando su posición comenzó a mover sus caderas restregando su trasero en el ya hinchado miembro de Berthold haciendo que este aumentara su dureza en reacción a los movimientos de Levi.

\- Seguro nadie te llena como yo - su tono era arrogante - ya que eres una perrita golosa - susurró a su oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda, de pronto deslizó sus fuertes y toscas manos dentro de su pantalón, haciendo que el cuerpo de Levi se tensara ante el roce de sus manos sobre su piel, esa sensación tan conocida por su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos de Berthold comenzaron a jugar con su entrada - dime que es lo que quieres Levi - lamió el cuello blanco que se encontraba indefenso frente a él.

\- Fóllame como solo tú sabes hacerlo - pidió y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Berthold lo tomó del trasero para que no se fuera a caer al momento en que se puso de pie, Levi aferró sus piernas a la cintura de Berthold, sin embargo, este lo tiró con fuerza en la cama. Levi se quejó un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato tan agresivo por parte de él.

\- No te la voy a dejar fácil Levi - Berthold rió con malicia subiéndose encima del pecho de Levi, se desabrocho los pantalones negros y gastados que usaba normalmente, sacó su miembro erecto y lo puso en la boca de Levi, quien no tardó en comenzar a lamerlo con gula y llenándolo de saliva por completo -. Vaya, se ve que estabas hambriento - retiró su miembro de la boca, se sentó a un lado de Levi, acto seguido le desgarró la playera - Quítate los pantalones - ordenó y Levi obedeció - ya no aguanto más Levi - lo tomó con fuerza colocándolo de perrito, con su trasero expuesto hacia él - Lo siento - sin decir más se la dejó ir de golpe, Levi gimió y gritó de dolor, ya que el miembro de Berthold era descomunal, sintió que se partía en dos.

De los ojos de Levi comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas, pero su amante en turno lo agarró con fuerza del cabello y empujó su cabeza contra la cama haciendo que sus gemidos fueran callados por la almohada mientras embestía brutalmente sin importarle nada más que su propio placer. Berthold seguía embistiendo ese delgado y hermoso cuerpo que tenía a su merced. Jaló de los cabellos a Levi para besarlo apasionadamente, le encantaba ver el rostro lloroso de Levi, eso lo excitaba aún más.

Berthold salió del interior caliente de Levi, lo volteó para volver a entrar en él de una sola estocada, el rostro de Levi le decía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero él no se lo permitiría, no aún. Con una mano aprisionó con fuerza el miembro del pelinegro quien solo se retorció de placer. A Levi le encantaba que lo tratara de esa forma tan ruda, y sobre todo sentir que esas manos tan ásperas recorrieran su cuerpo emitiendo fuertes descargas de placer por donde le tocaban. Berthold salió del interior de Levi sin decirle nada, haciendo que Levi se desconcertara nuevamente por esa acción.

\- Móntame - Berthold era siempre el que mandaba en lo que a tener sexo se refería y Levi obedecía completamente todo lo que él le dijera, así que sin decir más obedeció y se puso a horcajadas sobre él introduciendo lentamente ese enorme miembro, empalándose él mismo.

Sin poder hacer nada más que gemir Levi comenzó mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, formando círculos, le encantaba sentirse como si fuera una sucia golfa. Berthold le daba de nalgadas haciéndolo gemir aún más. El mayor se apoderó del cuello de Levi y comenzó a succionar fuertemente dejando una enorme marca sobre la blanca piel, Levi no hacía más que gemir por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, Berthold era el único que al que permitía marcar su hermosa piel.

Ambos comenzaron a comerse sus bocas ahogando gemidos de placer, sin romper el contacto Berthold se puso de pie cargando a Levi aun con su miembro dentro para follárselo en el aire. Las piernas de Levi se aferraron a la cintura de su amante y sus brazos a su cuello, mientras que las manos de Berthold sostenían con fuerza las caderas de Levi para poderlo embestir más fuerte. El miembro de Berthold entraba y salía rápidamente del interior de Levi, haciendo presión en la próstata del más bajo, mientras que el miembro de Levi se frotaba contra los abdominales bien trabajados de Berthold.

El placer era tanto que Levi no aguantó más, así que se vino entre gemidos ahogados llenando su abdomen y el de su amante con su semen caliente. La entrada de Levi se contrajo cuando este llegó al clímax, ejerciendo más presión en el miembro hinchado de Berthold, haciendo que este también terminara llenando su interior a la vez que soltaba un gruñido de placer puro. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, exhaustos por el ejercicio realizado.

Berthold se iba a levantar para arreglarse e irse a su casa, como la mayoría de las veces hacía, pero Levi no quería que se fuera, así que se aferro a la cintura de su amante.

\- Quédate esta noche - pidió entre jadeos, ya que aun estaba recuperando el aire.

\- Pareces un niño mimado - pasó sus fuertes brazos por encima de Levi para atraerlo a su cuerpo, Levi por su parte se acurrucó en su fuerte pecho, después de unos minutos quedó completamente dormido, olvidándose de todo, incluso de limpiarse apropiadamente.

Berthold Hoover, tenía veintidós años de edad, medía casi dos metros de estatura, su complexión física era atlética, su cuerpo había sido esculpido gracias a las horas que invertía en el gimnasio, además del arduo trabajo físico que desempeñaba en una constructora. Levi y Berthold se habían conocido gracias a Kenny, ya que estos dos últimos se dedicaban a la distribución de drogas.

Levi prácticamente se enamoró de Berthold desde el primer momento en que lo vio, tan grande, tan varonil. A sus quince años Levi solo se había acostado con chicas, aunque sin quererlo su mirada siempre viajaba constantemente hacia los chicos, sobre todo a su entrepierna y al paquete que ahí se les formaba.

La extraña relación que mantenían estos dos comenzó cuando Kenny se fue de la casa por problemas con la justicia, escapó dejando solo a Levi. Días más tarde de que eso pasara Berthold llegó a casa de Levi buscando a Kenny, pero él ya no estaba ahí. En cambio encontró a un lindo chico vistiendo lencería y modelándola de forma sensual frente al espejo. Ese día fue la primera vez que Levi tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, a pesar del enorme dolor que sintió, él fue feliz de haber hecho eso con ese chico que quería. Al encontrarse solo, sin nadie que lo apoyará buscó una forma fácil de ganar dinero y así poder salir adelante. Berthold le ayudó presentándole varios hombres mayores, los cuales le pagaban muy bien. Levi disfrutaba de su trabajo, sin embargo, disfrutaba mucho más de la compañía de Berthold.

Lo que a Levi realmente le gustaba de Berthold era el tamaño de su miembro, hasta ahora no había conocido alguien que lo tuviera más grande, Berthold era el que más le hacía disfrutar y por eso era el que más privilegios tenía sobre él.

Una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde la vez que habían hecho ese extraño trío en la casa de Levi - cuarteto si contaban a Mike - y Eren no había podido ver nuevamente a pelinegro para terminar lo que habían empezado. En la escuela no le podía hablar frente a todos, ya que podrían sospechar, además de que sería demasiado raro porque todos sabían que él odiaba a Levi, y por si eso fuera poco el maldito se la llevaba rodeado de lindas chicas, "malditas brujas" pensaba Eren. Cuando salían de la escuela Levi siempre desaparecía por arte de magia y en su casa nunca estaba. Parecía como si lo estuviera evitando o que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Harto de toda esta situación decidió ir a su casa temprano, para así poder hablar con él y llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y Eren se dirigía a la casa de Levi, cuando estaba a punto de llegar pudo observar a Levi besándose apasionadamente con otro chico demasiado alto que vestía completamente de negro. Se dijeron algo que no alcanzó a oír. El chico extraño se subió a la moto que se encontraba junto a ellos, Levi corrió hacia él y lo beso nuevamente de forma muy apasionada, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. El chico ya no dijo nada, se puso el casco y salió de ahí. El rostro de Levi era todo un poema indescifrable, como si no quisiera separarse de esa persona, como si le doliera verlo partir, y dentro de Eren algo se rompió desatando una furia incontenible. Sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared de una barda haciendo que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar. Pero eso no fue suficiente como para que su enojo disminuyera, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su escuela.

Levi llegó puntual a la escuela como era su costumbre, Eren no sabía cómo es que le hacía para mantener sus calificaciones tan altas, porque de hecho no era un secreto que su generación llevaría el nombre de Levi al ser el mejor estudiante de todos, ¿de dónde demonios sacaba tiempo para estudiar si siempre se la llevaba acostándose con diferentes hombres?

La hora del almuerzo llegó, se encontraba solo en una de las mesas de la cafetería, "es mi momento" pensó Eren, sin embargo una chica de cabello rubio y tetas enormes se sentó al lado demás bajo comenzando a hacerle platica. Eren suspiró pesado, en cierta forma era un alivio que esa chica se hubiera sentado ahí, ya que lo había salvado de hacer cualquier estupidez. La chica en cuestión le estaba dando de comer a Levi en la boca mientras le restregaba esos enormes melones de carne en los brazos al pelinegro, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Eren quien ya se encontraba sentado con sus amigos.

\- Tsk, ese maldito enano - comenzó Jean con su habitual platica de siempre -. No sé qué demonios le ven, ¿no creen que se pasan de idiotas esas chicas?

\- Jean, no creo que debas expresarte así de él, ya que aunque no lo quieras reconocer él es muy inteligente - aunque Armin no lo quisiera aceptar, Levi le ganaba en inteligencia a él y eso era algo difícil de ver -. Y atlético, no por nada es el capitán del equipo de atletismo - suspiró, muy dentro de él admiraba a Levi, pero no lo podía decir abiertamente puesto que sus mejores amigos odiaban al pelinegro a muerte -, incluso tiene una beca por sus buenas calificaciones y una deportiva a la vez, eso es algo muy difícil de lograr.

\- Ya te pareces a esas zorras - contestó Jean -, elogiando a ese imbécil.

Eren no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a comer y a observar a Levi, deseando que lo volteara a ver aunque sea solo un momento, así fue, Levi volteó a verlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de cinismo que hizo enfurecer aún más al castaño, quien ya no lo soportó, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Una vez que estuvo frente a él lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa arrastrándolo fuera de la cafetería, hasta uno de los salones que se encontraban desocupados.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota? - preguntó Levi una vez que se estuvieron solos.

\- Tú, me has estado ignorando toda esta semana - volvió a agarrar a Levi de la camisa atrayéndolo hacía él, de cerca pudo observar la enorme marca que tenía en su cuello -, recuerda que aún tengo tus videos, si no me haces caso, todos se pueden enterar de tu secreto - la mirada de Eren estaba llena de furia, no estaba mirando el rostro de Levi, lo que veía era ese enorme chupetón en su cuello y eso lo hacía enfurecerse más.

\- ¿Pero ya cumplí con el trato no? - la voz de Levi sonaba altanera, provocando aún más la furia en Eren.

\- Y una mierda, ese no era el maldito trato - empujó fuertemente a Levi contra la pared.

\- Pues tu nunca me dijiste que querías a pesar de que te lo pregunté - Levi enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Eren, y se acercó lentamente al rostro contrario -, dime Eren ¿Qué quieres? - hablaba despacio -. Yo puedo hacer tus sueños realidad, solo dime que es lo que quieres y yo lo haré - se acercó más rozando suavemente sus labios con los de Eren.

\- Yo quiero... - "quiero hacerte mío y que nadie más te toque" pensó el castaño, sin embargo eso era algo que no se permitiría decir.

\- Entonces, me dirás ¿qué es lo que quieres? - Eren seguía sin decir nada, cosa que molestaba a Levi, por lo que decidió besarlo. Eren correspondió inmediatamente al beso - ¿Te gusto, Eren? - Levi se separaba por momentos rompiendo ese beso lento y apasionado - ¿Me deseas? - una de las manos de Levi viajó a la entrepierna del castaño, acariciando su virilidad por encima de la ropa - ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo y yo te complaceré.

Ahora era Levi quien tenía el control de la situación, Eren se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, Levi se las había arreglado para bajarle los pantalones y ahora estaba practicándole un buen servicio oral al castaño quien se retorcía del placer.

\- ¿Te gusta esto, Eren? - Levi levantó la vista y sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes volvió a engullir ese enorme miembro por completo en su boca llenándolo de saliva, esa escena le encantó al más alto, Levi se veía demasiado sensual.

\- Me encanta… Levi - agarró al pelinegro del cabello para tomar el control de las embestidas. Levi lo hacía con maestría, cosa que le encantaba y disgustaba a la vez. ¿Cuántos otros más habrían disfrutado de esa hermosa boca? ¿Cuántos más la disfrutarían de ahora en adelante?

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo había sonado, pronto todos los estudiantes regresarían a los salones y los encontrarían ahí, Eren se tensó e intentó levantarse, pero Levi no lo dejó y en cambio siguió succionando con fuerza, haciendo uso de sus mejores técnicas para lograr que Eren terminará llenándole la boca de esa sustancia espesa y viscosa que tanto le gustaba.

\- Será mejor que arregles tus ropas o te encontrarán desnudo - mientras Eren se acomodaba el uniforme, Levi cogió un papel y escribió su número en él, luego metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de Eren y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su miembro semi erecto haciendo que mojará un poco los bóxers, posteriormente sacó su mano -. Llámame cuando terminen las clases - sonrió con malicia, porque le había dejado su número telefónico dentro de los pantalones -. Si no lo haces será mejor que te olvides de mí, ¿entendiste? - Eren solo asintió embobado. Cuando quiso reaccionar Levi ya se había ido y los demás estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a ese salón.

Llegó tarde a su siguiente clase, y buscó a Levi con la mirada, pero su asiento se encontraba vacío. No estaba, se había saltado la clase. Seguía un poco aturdido por lo que había hecho en la hora del almuerzo, había sido genial y ahora tenía su número, todo sería más fácil. La clase se la pasó completamente aburrido, intentaba mirar por la ventana para distraerse un poco. Fijó la mirada en la nada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, entonces lo vio, sin querer frente a él pudo ver como Levi salía del almacén del gimnasio seguido por la chica rubia de enormes tetas, las cuales se veían más grandes al parecer por la falta del sostén y sus ropas desarregladas, entonces lo recordó, Levi bateaba para los dos lados. Toda su felicidad se esfumó en un segundo al ver esa escena y sin querer golpeó fuertemente lo primero que tuvo a su alcance.

\- ¿Qué te pasa maldito bastardo? - gritoóenojado Jean interrumpiendo la clase y llamando la atención de todos.

\- Yo, lo siento - efectivamente, Eren le había dado un puñetazo en la espalda a Jean. No llegó a mayores porque el profesor intervino castigándolos a ambos, tendrían que quedarse castigados después de clases.

Una vez que la clase terminó, Levi ingresó al aula seguido del siguiente maestro que impartiría la clase.

 _\- Te vi con esa zorra - corto y conciso el mensaje._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? - que no supiera que era él, molestó al castaño._

 _\- Me acabas de dar tu número a la hora del almuerzo._

 _\- ¿Katy? - sabía quién era, pero quería molestarlo._

 _\- ¿Quién mierda es esa? - y funcionó._

 _\- Una linda chica de primero que se me confesó._

 _\- Soy Eren -.-_

 _\- Lo sé, solo que parecías una colegiala celosa. ¿Eres algún tipo de acosador o qué?_

 _\- Claro que no, solo que eres muy obvio, maldito marica._

 _\- Lo que digas, llámame al terminar las clases y ahora no molestes que nos están viendo feo._

 _\- Maldito enano! - ya no recibió respuesta._

Al finalizar las clases Eren iba caminando con Jean hacía la oficina del maestro que los había castigado. Tenía que deshacerse del cara de caballo para llamar a Levi, tenía miedo de que fuera cierto lo que Levi le había dicho, así que sin pensarlo mucho se escabulló en uno de los salones mientras Jean seguía caminando y renegando de todo.

 _\- ¿Para qué querías que te llamara? - Eren hablaba bajito para no ser descubierto._

 _\- Iremos a mi casa, para seguir donde nos quedamos ¿Dónde estás?_

 _\- Estoy castigado, no puedo ir - seguía hablando bajo._

 _\- Ohhh, es una lástima Eren, justo hoy que estaba libre para poder atenderte - fingió estar triste._

 _\- Pues veámonos más tarde, ya que salga de aquí._

 _\- Nunca creí que el gran Eren Jeager fuera un "niño bueno" - comenzó a reír -. No sé, tal vez me surja algo más tarde - Eren sintió una fuerte estocada en el pecho al escuchar eso, ya que ese algo podría ser encontrarse con alguno de esos tipos._

 _\- No, más te vale que me esperes, iré por ti a las seis y más te vale que estés en tu casa._

 _\- Si no ¿Qué? - su tono era retador._

 _\- Créeme que no querrás averiguarlo - sin añadir nada más colgó la llamada, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Levi._

\- Interesante... - a Levi le llamó la atención la forma en que Eren le había contestado, al parecer tenía potencial.

Dieron las seis de la tarde, Levi se encontraba esperando a Eren fuera de su casa mientras disfrutaba de fumarse un cigarro. A pesar de que era tiempo de frío y que él no lo soportaba para nada, estaba vistiendo algo un poco veraniego, solo traía puesta una camisa blanca, sin mangas y cuello en "v" que dejaba ver sus clavículas. Unos jeans negros desgastados, que hacían juego con sus converse. Su cabello seguía húmedo ya que acababa de salir de la ducha y decidió salir a esperar al mocoso, que por cierto ya se había retrasado. Le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por el ruido del motor de una motocicleta. Ante sus ojos apareció una Hamann Soltador Cruser, la reconoció al instante ya que era amante de las motocicletas. Sin embargo nunca creyó poder ver una de esas en personas y mucho menos que se parquearía frente a su casa. Un chico alto vestido completamente de negro bajó de ella, se quito el casco y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Si que eres un mocoso mimado - apagó su cigarro en el piso y exhaló el humo de su interior.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Eren se puso de pie frente a Levi mientras se sobaba el paquete de forma sugestiva. Levi lo miró de arriba abajo, vestía una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, pero apenas se era visible por la chamarra de piel que traía encima de ella, jeans negros un poco ceñidos a su cuerpo, resaltando sus atributos tanto como la parte delantera, como en la parte de atrás, dejando apreciar su lindo trasero y esas piernas fuertes, sus zapatos eran tipo botas con las agujetas atadas hasta arriba. Levi se mordió el labio inferior imaginando lo duro y rico que se lo haría si lo dejaba.

\- Nada mal - sonrió de lado -, para ser un mocoso - se puso de pie acercándose a Eren y le dio un beso lento en los labios, a Eren ese beso le supo a una mezcla de dentífrico y tabaco, sin embargo, la sensación era grandiosa. Se encendió de inmediato, sus manos viajaron rápidamente a reclamar el trasero de Levi, realmente lo deseaba.

Se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, las caricias eran desesperadas al igual que los besos. Quería devorarlo completamente - Me encantas - le susurró Eren al oído, Levi solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Eren descendió lentamente por el cuello de Levi, absorbiendo el agradable y fresco aroma a jabón de baño. Entonces se encontró con la marca que Berthold había dejado la noche anterior en Levi, algo dentro de Eren se encendió, él quería ser el único que dejara marcas en esa hermosa piel, se encargaría de marcarlo como suyo. Comenzó a succionar la blanquecina piel que se encontraba expuesta.

\- Sin marcas - Levi lo empujó suavemente, rompiendo el encanto del momento, cosa que desconcertó a Eren.

\- Pero - chasqueó la lengua molesto al ver la mirada decidida que le estaba dedicando el pelinegro, se había dicho a él mismo que no perdería contra el sujeto desconocido que había visto marcharse en la mañana, por eso fue a su casa y pidió prestada la motocicleta de su padre, por eso se había vestido de esa forma, quería impresionar al pelinegro, sin embargo ni así lo había logrado -. Ponte algo encima, vamos a salir - ordenó el castaño, dirigiéndose a la moto.

\- ¿A dónde me va a llevar mi príncipe azul? - sus palabras estaban llenas de burla.

\- Solo haz lo que te digo - Levi se dio la vuelta entrando a la casa, cogió una chamarra de piel negra.

\- Seremos los chicos malos de la noche - Eren no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estupidez que acababa de decir su acompañante.

\- Creo que el mocoso idiota es otro - si las miradas mataran, la que Levi le estaba dedicando en este momento al castaño ya lo habría dejado tres metros bajo tierra.

Cuando subieron a la moto, Eren le dio un casco a Levi y le dijo que se agarrara con fuerzas a él. y así lo hizo, sin embargo las manos traviesas de Levi de repente viajaban del pecho del castaño hacia su abdomen y por ultimo en su entrepierna, poniéndolo demasiado nervioso, gracias a Dios traía puesto el casco, así nadie los reconocería en la calle y Levi no notaría el enorme sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Atravesaron la ciudad a toda velocidad, Levi nunca imagino que se subiría a una de esas motocicletas; esa moto era genial, iba pensando con cuantos tipos se tendría que acostar para obtener una igual. Ir a esa velocidad y sentir el aire chocando contra su cuerpo le daba una sensación de libertad.

Llegaron a su destino, el cine...

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - preguntó Levi con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Es que no lo puedes ver por ti mismo? - habló con ironía -, es un cine, las personas vienen a ver películas aquí.

\- Vaya, que gracioso me saliste - se cruzó de brazos -. Lo que quiero sabes es: ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?

\- Eso es fácil, tendremos una cita - por primera vez Eren le sonrió de manera sincera a Levi, demostrándole que realmente se encontraba feliz. La sonrisa de Eren deslumbró completamente al pelinegro, se veía demasiado lindo.

\- Desperdicias mi tiempo y el tuyo, si que eres un mocoso - Eren lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro, estaba seguro de que en esta parte de la ciudad no se encontrarían con nadie conocido, por eso había escogido este cine, ya que tendrían algo de privacidad y si alguien los miraba no importaba, porque no los conocían.

\- Iré a comprar las entradas, espérame aquí - Eren se encontraba feliz aunque quisiera ocultarlo, de hecho seguía molesto porque Levi no lo había dejado marcarlo, pero eso no evitaba que su felicidad saliera a flote, contagiando un poco a Levi.

Levi se sentó cómodamente en la sala de espera del cine, estaba realmente sorprendido, por primera vez no podía predecir los movimientos de alguien, ese mocoso estaba lleno de sorpresas. Además de que nunca antes había tenido una cita con nadie.

\- Pero miren, tengo demasiada suerte al parecer - la voz de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos - justo en el gatito que estaba pensando - un hombre maduro, alto, delgado y vestido de traje estaba parado frente a él mientras abrazaba a un tipo medio afeminado.

\- ¿Y para qué me buscabas Nile? - volteó a ver al chico que acompañaba a Nile, acto seguido sonrió con malicia -. Aunque creo que puedo adivinarlo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo una belleza como tu aquí? - Nile se acercó a donde se encontraba Levi y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla, Levi le siguió el juego tallándose contra sus manos, solo le faltaba ronronear para parecer un verdadero gatito en las manos de ese hombre -. Te podrían secuestrar - Levi sonreía complacido.

\- ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? - apareció Eren empujando al hombre que osaba tocar a su gatito, poniéndose entre ambos como escudo humano.

\- ¡Eren, cálmate! - Levi hablo de forma calmada, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? - lo agarró de las manos -, mi cita está coqueteando con otro tipo que podría ser su abuelo.

\- No sabía que ahora andabas con niños escandalosos - tomó de la mano al chico que había quedado fuera de todo el drama - Vámonos Antuan - sin decir más se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre las salas del cine y dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué película es la que veremos? - Levi se levantó de donde seguía sentado -. Prometo tratarte bien si quitas esa cara.

Después de pensarlo un poco y convencerse a sí mismo de que solo quería follarse a Levi, terminó aceptando entrar a la sala del cine para ver la película, ya estaban ahí al fin y al cabo. Por petición de Levi se sentaron en los asientos de la última fila. La película que Eren había escogido era de ciencia ficción, desafortunadamente no había podido asistir al estreno de ella por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para verla.

La película ya había comenzado y Eren estaba emocionado viéndola, Levi por su parte se encontraba aburrido, eso no se acercaba para nada a su definición de diversión. De pronto Levi deslizó lentamente sus manos hacia la pierna del castaño, la subió lentamente acariciando su muslo, le encantaba sentir lo firme de este. Llegó a la entrepierna de Eren apretando suavemente su paquete, sin embargo el castaño tomó la mano de Levi y la quitó de ahí diciéndole "déjame ver la película", haciendo que Levi se enfureciera. Había intentado provocarlo para lograr tener algo de "diversión" recibiendo como respuesta una negativa. Levi había pensado en hacer "algo" más en la sala, pero al parecer no sería posible, de pronto se sintió frustrado. Al parecer su príncipe azul se había transformado en sapo en cuanto comenzó la película.

La película ya iba a la mitad cuando el celular de Levi comenzó a parpadear anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

 _Te espero en la entrada._

 _Nile._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi, al fin tendría algo de diversión. Levi se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Eren que iría al baño, Eren no le tomó mucha importancia así que siguió disfrutando de la función. Levi por su parte fue a la salida del cine y ahí vio parado a uno de sus clientes esperando por él.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu acompañante? - dijo burlescamente.

\- Encontré un lindo gatito, no lo necesito más - Nile comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento - ¿Qué paso con el mocoso? - volteó a ver a Levi mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

\- Está disfrutando de la película, como el mocoso que es - Se acercó lentamente a Nile para besarlo entre la oscuridad de donde se encontraban -. Me encanta tu barba.

Sin decir nada más ambos subieron al auto, y cuando este arrancó Levi envió un mensaje.

 _Disfruta de la película mocoso._

 _Levi._

* * *

 **Notas:**

Creo que de todos los capítulos este es el más light hasta ahora. El Beri no lo tenía pensado de esta forma, pero así terminó siendo, y como se amolda a la historia (creo yo), de hecho hay muchas cosas que aun no tengo pensadas, lo único que ya tengo planeado es el final xD

Al principio tenía planeado este capítulo de otra forma, pero al final me dio algo de fiaca así que le quite algunas cosas de lo que tenía pensado que pasara, pero en si el desenlace de la cita era el mismo.

En este capítulo no hubo lencería, pero el capítulo que viene si habrá y Eren al fin llegará a ultima base con Levi, creo :v

Bueno cualquier cosa pueden decirla u.u


	5. Adentrándose a un mundo de perversiones

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _Disfruta de la película mocoso._

 _Levi._

Eren se encontraba frustrado y furioso consigo mismo, nunca antes lo habían dejado plantado en una cita. Pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez; seguramente Levi se había ido con ese viejo larguiducho y flaco con cara de perro desnutrido al que le ronroneaba como gato mientras que acariciaba el rostro en el cine. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, nadie desairaba al gran Eren Jeager de esta forma, lo haría pagar muy caro.

Por su culpa ni siquiera había podido terminar de ver la película que tanto deseaba ver, todos los ánimos se fueron al carajo una vez que leyó el mensaje. Así que optó por irse a su casa, para poder pensar en cómo se vengaría de Levi.

Eren llegó temprano a la escuela al día siguiente de su desastrosa cita. Quería hablar con Levi en cuanto este llegara, ya que siempre era uno de de los primeros en hacerlo, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba del lado de Eren. La primera clase comenzó sin rastro alguno del pelinegro. La clase era de lo más aburrida, por lo que el castaño se distraía viendo por la ventana, y así fue como pudo ver claramente cuando el pelinegro llegaba a la escuela, caminando con su porte formal, con su uniforme escolar impecable, su camisa abotonada hasta el último botón y la corbata bien hecha, los colores blanco y negro le quedaban muy bien... Eren debía admitir que lo que se pusiera Levi le quedaba de maravilla. Volteo la mirada al frente con el rostro sonrojado por sus pensamientos impuros, ¿Cómo era posible que él, un mujeriego empedernido se pusiera a admirar la belleza de otro hombre? ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía hacer con Levi? No es como si alguna vez se hubiesen llevado bien, incluso hasta hace unos días lo quería destruir ¿Cómo se había tornado así la situación? Cierto, todo había comenzado el día que encontró a Levi masturbándose frente al espejo, esto tenía que ser una maldita y absurda broma, él no era para nada gay, le encantaban las mujeres, pero justamente ahora quería follarse a otro hombre, no cualquier hombre, a su némesis y por si eso no fuera poco lo estaba dejando que jugara con él, lo estaba dejando que hiciera con él lo que quisiera; pero es que ese trasero era hermoso, como olvidarlo vestido de esa forma tan sexy, moviéndose sensualmente mientras se daba placer por delante y por detrás, su rostro sonrojado y su deliciosa piel blanca sudada por el calor del momento, cualquier hombre sudado le resultaría asqueroso, pero Levi no, Levi era una bomba sexual, y por ultimo estaba esa mirada llena de lujuria, con la cual podía derretir a cualquiera.

Sin darse cuenta Eren se había perdido en su mundo de fantasías eróticas, donde Levi y él eran los actores principales, su rostro se había tornado un poco extraño, su mirada se encontraba perdida, de su boca había comenzado a salir un poco de saliva, justo la expresión de un degenerado sexual y por si eso fuera poco, la carpa que se formaba en sus pantalones lo delataban completamente.

\- Hey idiota - un golpe en el rostro devolvió a Eren a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres cara de caballo? - respondió enojado, el maldito lo había interrumpido en uno de los mejores momentos de su fantasía.

\- El profesor dice que pases al frente a resolver el problema - señaló hacia delante de ellos con una expresión más antipática de lo normal.

Y así fue como toda la clase pudo notar lo bien equipado que estaba el sucesor de la familia Jeager. Eren estaba que se moría de vergüenza mientras el maestro solo negaba con la cabeza y lo regañaba por no poner atención, ya que no había podido resolver el problema que acababa de explicar. Muchos de sus compañeros se reían de él y las chicas cuchicheaban sobre cómo les encantaría probar lo que había en su entrepierna, otras solo bajaban la mirada apenadas. Armin se preocupó por su amigo, mientras que Jean no paraba de burlarse de él una vez que volvió a su asiento.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y seguía sin haber ningún rastro de Levi, lo había visto llegar, sin embargo, no se presento en el salón de clases. Una vez que Eren y sus amigos llegaron a la cafetería pudo observarlo sentado al lado de tres lindas chicas de primer año, las cuales se esforzaban por llamar toda la atención del pelinegro mientras le daban comida en la boca. Minutos después Levi desapareció junto a una pelirroja demasiado voluptuosa para ser de primero.

El humor de Eren estaba por los suelos. Levi siempre había sido así, solo que nunca antes le había importado en lo más mínimo lo que ese idiota hiciera, ahora por qué se sentía tan mal al verlo coquetear con alguien más, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Esa punzada en su pecho al verlo besar a otras personas, celos, tenía celos de todos los que se acercaban a Levi. Tenía unas enormes ganas de monopolizarlo. El receso llegó a su fin por lo que inicio la siguiente clase a la cual ni Eren o Levi se presentaron.

En uno de los baños de la escuela se escuchaban los ruidosos gemidos de una chica anunciando que estaba llegando al clímax. Levi retiro lentamente su miembro del interior de ella, acto seguido se quitó el condón que acababa de usar, se limpio un poco con papel, se subió los pantalones y comenzó a arreglar su uniforme. La chica lo imitó subiéndose las bragas, acomodándose el sostén en sus enormes pechos y por ultimo intentar dejar su uniforme lo más presentable posible. Salieron de los cubículos y comenzaron a tratar de arreglar su peinado, para Levi eso resultaba más sencillo que para ella.

\- Eres genial Levi - hablaba seductoramente la pelirroja - me encantas - Levi miró de reojo a uno de los cubículos y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Enserio? - se acercó lentamente a ella atrapándola contra la puerta y le dio un beso apasionado, mientras seguía mirando hacia el cubículo que estaba frente a ellos - será mejor que vuelvas a clase, yo saldré en unos minutos por si es que te miran no sea tan sospechoso.

La chica obedeció sin decir nada, salió de los baños rápidamente, porque la clase estaba a punto de terminar y si se demoraba más corría el riesgo de ser descubierta saliendo del baño de hombres.

\- Eres un maldito voyerista pervertido de mierda - Levi pateó con fuerza el cubículo al cual había estado mirando de reojo anteriormente, haciendo que este se abriera y Eren hizo acto de presencia.

\- Tú eres el maldito pervertido - se puso de pie rápidamente y jaló a Levi dentro del cubículo con él, para luego cerrar la puerta de este para que Levi no pudiera salir.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? - su tono denotaba que se estaba enojando.

\- Me debes una disculpa por haberme dejado botado ayer - Eren tomó a Levi de las muñecas para intentar inmovilizarlo.

\- Suéltame idiota - su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor, cosa que extraño un poco al castaño ya que no estaba usando demasiada fuerza como para hacerle daño.

\- No te dejaré salir hasta que me pidas perdón - por más que lo intentara Levi no podía disimular el dolor que sentía - ¿Qué demonios? ... el que seas un marica no quiere decir que actúes como nena, ni siquiera te estoy apretando fuerte - Eren vio por encima del cuello de la camisa de Levi, la cual se había desordenado un poco con el forcejeo, una marca en el cuello del pelinegro, pero no era una marca normal, era una línea roja uniforme que al parecer rodeaba su cuello - ¿Qué es esto? - con su mano descubrió más el cuello de Levi y pudo notar perfectamente la marca, por alguna razón Eren tuvo el impulso de correr las mangas del uniforme de Levi descubriendo otras marcas parecidas en ambos brazos.

\- ¿Qué parte de "suéltame" no entiendes?, ¡carajo! - como pudo se soltó del agarre el más bajo.

\- Levi pero eso es... - por su mente paso la imagen mental de Levi atado al estilo bondage - ¿Eres masoquista?

\- No seas idiota - volvió a acomodarse el uniforme - hay clientes con gustos especiales y mi trabajo es complacerlos - _"ese maldito Nile"_ pensaron ambos. Eren sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar la palabra "clientes", esos desgraciados hacían lo que querían con Levi y eso no le gustaba para nada.

\- Pero si te duele no deberías - _"yo no te lastimaría"_ pensó el castaño mientras acariciaba tiernamente la marca en la muñeca de Levi.

\- Todos son, no, todos somos unos malditos pervertidos de mierda - dijo Levi mientras se mordía el labio - no sé en qué estás pensando mientras miras esa marca, pero parece que te pusiste duro - la mano libre de Levi fue hacia la entrepierna de Eren y comenzó a masajeársela lentamente por encima de la ropa - ¿Qué te parece si te doy un trato especial con mi boca como recompensa por haberte dejado solo anoche? - Eren no supo en qué momento terminó sentado en el retrete, tampoco se dio cuenta en qué momento Levi le había bajado los pantalones, pero el servicio especial se sentía genial.

Levi deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Eren acariciando su abdomen marcado por el ejercicio, subiendo a sus pectorales, acariciando sus pezones mientras que le daba leves mordidas a su miembro erecto sobre el ajustado bóxer de tela delgada. Deslizó la tela lentamente hacia abajo liberando la punta de su miembro, la cual tenía mucho líquido preseminal, y sin importarle nada más comenzó a engullir con gula. Eren arqueaba la espalda empujando su pelvis hacia enfrente para hacer más profunda la penetración. El pelinegro succionaba lentamente mientras que con sus manos jugaba con los testículos del castaño. Intercalaba su boca con sus manos, cuando su boca estaba ocupada con su falo, sus manos jugaban con los testículos y cuando sus manos masturbaban ese enorme miembro engullía completamente ambos testículos. Eso era como estar en la gloria, Eren no podía apartar la mirada de Levi, se veía hermoso. Verlo desde arriba y que Levi lo volteara a ver era algo único, una vista sin igual, los gemidos de Eren se hicieron más fuertes.

\- No hagas mucho ruido, nos pueden descubrir - susurro Levi, de su linda boca escurría un poco de saliva mezclada con el presemen de Eren.

Eren sin decir nada, se puso de pie y lo tomó del cabello para así tener el control de la felación. Las manos de Levi viajaron hacia las caderas de Eren, acariciando sus piernas, muslos y glúteos. Esa sensación era maravillosa. Afuera se escuchaba como los demás estudiantes usaban los baños, algunos cuchicheaban acerca de los sonidos extraños provenientes del cubículo donde se encontraban esos dos. Eren no aguantó más, sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Levi y se vino gustoso dentro de ella.

Ahora fue Levi quien se puso de pie, jaló la corbata de Eren y le dio un beso usando su lengua, al momento de hacerlo le dio a probar su propio semen al castaño, cosa que al parecer no le disgustó para nada, ya que no quería separarse de esos labios. Sus manos viajaron al trasero de Levi y lo comenzó a frotar por encima de la ropa, una de sus manos viajó traviesa por dentro de los pantalones.

\- No tan rápido campeón - Levi se separó de Eren - tenemos clase - sin decir nada más salió del cubículo dejando a un caliente y desconcertado Eren. Al parecer ya no había nadie más en los baños, por lo que aprovechó para no ser descubierto.

\- Espera Levi - intentó detenerlo, pero el otro fue muy rápido y ya se encontraba lavándose la cara, se miró en el espejo y se miraba impecable nuevamente.

\- En mi casa a las nueve, no llegues ni un minuto antes o después, demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo y haré realidad tus fantasías - lo besó nuevamente, pero ahora de forma simple - nos vemos cachorro - Levi se marchó sin decir más y sin darle tiempo a Eren de replicar cualquier cosa.

Eren se tomó su tiempo arreglándose dentro del baño, más que arreglarse intentaba tranquilizarse un poco para pensar las cosas con más calma. ¿Cómo era posible que Levi lo descontrolara a tal extremo? Desde que lo vio se olvido de todo, nada más existía en la mente del castaño, solo Levi, incluso desapareció su enfado por haberlo dejado e irse a follar con otro. Algo estaba mal, o tal vez todo estaba completamente mal. Una vez que se calmo decidió salir e ir a su siguiente clase, sin embargo...

\- Es mejor que te alejes de Levi - al momento de decir eso Erwin lo empujó fuertemente de vuelta dentro del baño, fue tanta la fuerza utilizada que hizo trastabillar a Eren y finalmente cayó al piso - no te conviene involucrarte con él, niño bonito - la mirada de del rubio estaba cargada de odio, como si quisiera asesinarlo. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

\- Tsk, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? ¿Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo? - se levantó, pero cuando salió ya no había rastro de Erwin.

Eren no llegó a tiempo a la última clase por culpa de Erwin, así que decidió irse a su casa, tenía que prepararse ya que hoy sería un día "especial". El castaño se acostó en su cama en cuanto llegó a su casa y comenzó a analizar todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Preguntas como ¿Qué quería de Levi? ¿Qué esperaba que pasara esa noche? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? Realmente no sabía la respuesta, al principio solo era atracción sexual, había quedado impresionado al verlo haciendo esas cosas. Pero ahora era diferente, pensar en todos los hombres y mujeres con los que Levi se había acostado, y que al parecer lo seguía haciendo, hacía que hirviera de celos, no quería compartirlo con nadie más, quería ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de tocar esa hermosa piel, el dueño de esa mirada apasionada llena de lujuria, quería ser el único que lo viera usando lencería, que la usara solo para él, sin embargo, Levi era muy puto y eso en cierta forma le gustaba, verlo teniendo sexo con otros lo prendía, imaginar que otras personas lo tocaran lo asqueaba y a la vez lo excitaba, todo era una mezcla de emociones confusas.

Después de pensar en todas esas cosas le comenzó a doler la cabeza, además que pensar no se le daba muy bien que digamos. Sin darse cuenta quedó completamente dormido. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando despertó ya eran las ocho de la noche, chasqueó la lengua al ver la hora, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y no quería eso. Tomó una ducha rápida, escogió la ropa que más le gustaba, incluyendo unos bóxers ajustados que le encantaban como le quedaban, hacían que su paquete se marcara más y le resaltaba el trasero, el que fuera todo un semental no quiere decir que no debía tener un buen trasero de donde se pueda agarrar su pareja mientras le da duro contra el muro y Eren lo sabía, incluso se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Una vez que dejó de admirar su belleza frente al espejo decidió que era momento de ir a la casa de Levi, no quería llegar tarde, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo en la motocicleta.

Llegó exactamente a las nueve de la noche, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después, justo como se lo había ordenado el pelinegro. Bajó de la motocicleta y con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano se dirigió hacia la puerta. Según Eren la rosa era para pedir perdón, ¿de qué? No importaba, solo quería quedar bien. Se apresuro a tocar la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, justo como si lo hubiesen estado esperando, sin embargo el rostro que se presento delante de él no era el que esperaba ver, frente a él estaba parado el rubio idiota de Erwin.

\- Vaya, todo un caballero ¿la rosa es para mí? - preguntó en tono burlesco.

\- Obviamente no, preferiría tragármela entera con todo y espinas - respondió molesto mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Levi, quien no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- A mi me gustaría ver cómo te la tragas toda, niño bonito - Erwin se había acercado a Eren para susurrarle eso al oído, la cara del castaño se puso roja, tanto por la vergüenza como por el coraje. Estaba a punto de contestarle y agarrarlo a golpes cuando el ángel que estaba buscando apareció ante sus ojos, convirtiendo al lobo en un lindo cachorrito.

\- Al parecer pudiste llegar a tiempo - sonrió con algo de malicia - no sabía que eran tan cercanos.

\- ¿Qué? Ni loco - Eren se adentro a la casa y le dio la rosa a Levi, quien vestía unos shorts holgados y una camisa blanca, se miraba muy lindo con ese look tan sencillo, su cabello húmedo revelaba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

\- Vaya - Levi estaba un poco impresionado, nunca se había esperado que Eren le llevara una rosa - nunca antes me habían regalado una rosa - por primera vez su sonrisa fue sincera, Eren quedó embelesado por ella, tenía unas enormes ganas de tomarlo en ese momento. Erwin por su parte chasqueó la lengua.

\- Y-yo, yo podría llenarte de rosas - se aventuro a decir el castaño.

\- Jajaja pero que idioteces dices mocoso - Levi comenzó a reír mientras le quitaba dos pétalos a la rosa para después llevárselos a la boca y comenzar a masticarlos, eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Eren.

\- Pero ¿Qué haces? - preguntó un poco desconcertado el castaño.

\- Las rosas se comen, ¿sabías? - dijo con su tono serio Levi, tanto que Eren no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Me saldría barato alimentarte cuando nos casemos - comentó el castaño con tono burlesco.

\- Tarado - Levi arrancó otro pétalo y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Eren, después de un beso con semen, un beso con un pétalo de rosa no sería nada.

\- Quería traerte una rosa azul, pero todas estaban muy maltratadas así que te traje una roja, la que más me gusto - explicó Eren.

\- No te preocupes, está hermosa - se separo un poco de él - vamos a lo que has venido - se mordió un labio en una mueca de lo más sensual para Eren, mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia su habitación y Erwin los seguía un poco desanimado - bien Eren, todo lo que necesitas está en mi cama - señaló una bolsa con ropa - mientras tú te alistas, yo me iré a preparar en el baño.

Levi lo dejó parado frente a su cama y cogió a Erwin de la mano llevándolo al baño con él, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Eren, pero no quería mostrar sus debilidades ante ellos dos. Así que sin más decidió ver que es lo que había en la dichosa bolsa frente a él. Sin tacto alguno puso la bolsa de cabeza y el contenido cayó en la cama. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormes al ver un uniforme escolar tipo marinerito, pero el problema no era el estilo, sino que era un uniforme de chica ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Levi? El no se iba a transvestir, ni siquiera era gay, mucho menos se vestiría de chica. Cogió la blusa que era blanca con azul, con un paño rojo, pero esa mierda era diminuta, se la midió por encima y apenas le cubría los pectorales; la falda era un poco más decente, al menos le cubría las piernas, también había unas calcetas largas azules que hacían juego con la falda del mismo color, debajo de todo encontró un collar negro, parecía de chica o de un gato y para terminar de complementar el atuendo unos zapatos bajos tipo escolar.

Levi se había vuelto loco si pensaba que él, Eren Jeager, se pondría eso, era como una burla, jamás lo permitiría. En eso pensaba cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Erwin hizo aparición dentro de la habitación. La boca de Eren casi se desencajaba con lo que miraban sus lindos ojos, si había pensado que nada superaría la escena del rubio con Mike, comprobó que tan equivocado estaba. Erwin vestía un babydoll morado, con transparencias en un tono un poco más claro, casi tendiendo a rosa. Las partes claras eran transparentes, además de que dicho conjunto tenía unas aberturas en los pezones y abdomen. La parte baja del conjunto era igual, morado con transparencias, las cuales dejaban ver su gran bulto con vellos púbicos rubios, y por último unas medias moradas. Su enorme cuerpo lleno de músculos desencajaba de alguna forma con ese atuendo, no le iba para nada. Además que a Eren no le gustaban los hombres, solo le gustaba Levi, y eso era muy diferente. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Levi hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no estás listo? - el rostro de Levi parecía decepcionado. Dios, el pelinegro se miraba delicioso, traía puesto un corset de piel en color negro con un tono azul que solo le cubría el abdomen, dejando sus pectorales expuestos; los guantes y zapatillas, así como el collar eran del mismo color y material que el corset; en cambio sus bragas eran de encaje de color negro, hacían juego con sus medias, que también eran negras de encajes que formaban algo parecido a rosas, con transparencias, y estas se encontraban sujetas a sus bragas de hilo dental. Los colores oscuros contrastaban perfectamente con esa piel blanca de porcelana.

\- Estás loco si crees que me pondré eso ¿y por qué mierda esta ese estúpido aquí vestido de esa forma tan ridícula? - comenzó a alegar Eren.

\- Eren - Levi se acercó lentamente a él, con su caminar sensual, un pie delante del otro y contoneando las caderas en un movimiento hipnótico para el castaño - hazlo por mí - se sentó a horcajadas sobre el castaño - ¿no quieres complacerme? Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial e inolvidable - susurró sensualmente al oído del castaño - esta es una de mis fantasías, y solo tú puedes hacerla realidad, prometo hacerte sentir bien ¿sí? - Eren no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza - es más, yo te ayudaré ¿Qué dices?

\- Bien - volteó el rostro apenado, ¿Cómo era posible que aceptara semejante cosa? - pero eso no contesta que hace él aquí y por qué demonios tiene una cámara de video.

\- Él está aquí para ayudarme a poder cumplir con tus fetiches - sonrió con malicia - ya que eres todo un pervertido no puedo hacerlo solo - el rostro de Eren era indescriptible, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería el pelinegro - bien, te explicaré - Levi tomó aire mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo - primero, eres un maldito voyerista que le gusta ver a los demás teniendo sexo, me imagino que también te ha de gustar que te observen teniendo sexo - ahora le quitaba los pantalones, dejándolo en bóxers, los cuales dejaban ver su erección - segundo, la cámara es porque te gusta gravar a otros en acción ¿no crees que es excitante - el pelinegro no le quitó los bóxers y comenzó a ponerle la blusa, Eren no decía nada, solo se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, tener a Levi encima de él y hablándole de esa forma tan sensual hacía que bajara todas sus defensas - tercero y último, yo estoy aquí vestido de esta forma porque eres un completo pervertido de mierda que gusta de mi - lo besó lentamente, mientras le ponía la falda.

\- ¿Y qué con este atuendo? - se señaló a sí mismo, a la vez que Levi le ponía las calcetas con demasiada delicadeza, haciendo que se le erizara la piel con el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel - yo no tengo fetiche de transvestirme.

\- Este es para complacerme a mí, recuérdalo - terminó de ponerle el collar y ya estaba listo. Levi se levantó y se alejó un poco para poderlo ver bien, Eren se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con las piernas entreabiertas, un pie sobre el costado de la cama haciendo que la rodilla quedase a la altura de su pecho por lo que la falda se recorrió un poco hacia abajo mostrando sus piernas firmes y fuertes, la blusa le quedó como había predicho, un poco debajo de sus pectorales, dejando al descubierto sus demasiado bien trabajados abdominales, las mangas de la blusa quedaban ajustadas a sus bíceps.

\- Pero esto no me queda para nada - comentó enojado.

\- Es exactamente por eso que te ves demasiado sensual - Levi se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen - tan duro - gimió mientras sus manos bajaban hasta las piernas del castaño quien se estaba dejando llevar por el beso, Erwin por su parte no dejaba escapar nada de la cámara - Ahhh... Eren - gimió nuevamente cuando este se apodero de sus pectorales y comenzó a succionarlos.

Las manos de Eren viajaron con rapidez al trasero de Levi haciendo que este comenzara a balancear sus caderas frotando su miembro ya erguido sobre esos duros abdominales. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el pelinegro hizo que el castaño se recostara completamente sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse encima de él como si lo estuviese cabalgando, haciendo presión sobre ambos miembros erectos. Eren le acariciaba los pectorales, la habitación se había llenado con sus gemidos de placer.

\- Dime Eren ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - seguía montándolo y frotándose encima de él, restregando su trasero en su pene erecto.

\- Quiero follarte - hablaba entrecortado por la excitación que sentía.

\- ¿Quieres metérmela? - se inclinó un poco para besarlo, Eren solo podía asentir con la cabeza - ¿quieres correrte dentro de mí?

\- Sí, quiero hacerte mío - su voz estaba ronca.

\- Soy todo tuyo en este momento - se bajó lentamente de encima de Eren, hincándose frente a él y le bajó un poco el bóxer - te haré sentir bien.

Levi comenzó a engullir su enorme falo y con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas. Eren se dedicaba a gemir y balancear sus caderas de arriba abajo. El pelinegro recorría con su lengua todo el glande, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera. Sus manos subieron por sus muslos y se adentraron en el bóxer, comenzó a juguetear cerca de la entrada de Eren, acercándose peligrosamente a ese punto que nadie más había tocado, cosa que desconcertó por completo al castaño.

\- ¿Qué pretendes tocando ahí? - hablaba entrecortado por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

\- No tengas miedo, te gustará - le levantó las piernas haciendo que la falda cayera sobre su abdomen y lo despojó del bóxer. Era una posición demasiado vergonzosa para el castaño - no haré nada malo, solo gózalo, olvida todos esos complejos que te han impuesto desde niño - sin decir más Levi volvió a agacharse y comenzó a lamerle el culo sin dejar de masturbarlo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Levi! - pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Levi seguía mamándole el culo a Eren mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos sobre su miembro, las sensaciones eran bastante confusas y totalmente nuevas para el castaño, se sentía bien aunque quisiera negarlo. Erwin seguía gravando todo atentamente. Después de un buen rato en esa posición, el pelinegro se aventuró a introducir un dedo dentro del castaño, cosa que lo incomodo de inmediato, pero antes de que respingará, el otro fue más rápido e introdujo nuevamente su miembro en su boca, acelerando sus movimientos, haciéndolo terminar dentro de su boca.

Eren no lo podía creer, ese maldito había tomado su virginidad anal sin previo aviso y sin preguntárselo.

\- Me encanta el sabor de tu leche - dijo Levi lamiéndose los labios muy sugestivamente y sentándose nuevamente a horcajadas sobre Eren.

\- Eso fue raro - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Eren.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Levi comenzó a besarlo en el cuello con pasión - ¿Te gustó Eren? ¿O quieres que me detenga?

\- Si me gustó, quiero follarte Levi, me fascinas - en eso no mentía.

\- Bien, entonces hagámoslo - tomó nuevamente el miembro de Eren, el cual ya se encontraba nuevamente erecto y del corset sacó un condón de color rosa fuisha demasiado llamativo, y comenzó a colocárselo lentamente, cosa que estaba desesperando al castaño porque ya quería estar dentro del pelinegro.

\- Levi, no aguanto más - imploraba.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Eren? Dímelo - al parecer a Levi le fascinaba hacer sufrir a Eren.

\- Quiero entrar en ti - comenzó a mordisquear los pezones de Levi que se encontraba parado frente a él.

\- Bien, ya que no tengo de otra - Levi colocó el miembro erecto de eren en su entrada y comenzó a descender con lentitud, empalándose él mismo con ese enorme falo. El rostro de Levi se deformo en una pequeña mueca de dolor, ya que era muy grueso. Los labios de Eren se apoderaron de la boca de Levi besándolo apasionadamente, en un intento de hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

Apenas había logrado ingresar el glande y Eren podía sentir el calor del interior de Levi, quien al parecer era muy estrecho a pesar de ser un maldito puto que cogía con cualquiera. "Ahhh" el pelinegro comenzó a gemir por el dolor mientras seguía descendiendo, ya llevaba un poco más de la mitad, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos excitaban aún más al castaño, quien no aguanto más y en un movimiento brusco logro clavar de un solo golpe lo que restaba.

\- Lo siento Levi, no aguanto más - el pelinegro arqueo su espalda sintiendo el fuerte dolor que esto le había producido.

\- Eres muy grueso - comenzó a balancear lentamente sus caderas. Eren sentía como era succionado por ese estrecho y cálido agujero.

Eren recordó a Levi montando al director y por alguna extraña razón se puso aún más duro, tal vez Levi tenía razón y era un completo pervertido. Sentir la penetrante mirada de Erwin observarlos mientras los gravaba lo hacía sentirse un poco sucio, pero no dejaba de ser excitante.

Levi comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro cada vez más rápido, como señal de que ya se había acostumbrado a su miembro, las manos de Eren recorrían el cuerpo de Levi, sobre todo sus firmes y suaves glúteos.

Eren recostó a Levi en la cama y levantó sus piernas colocando sus pies en sus hombros, para así comenzar a penetrarlo a su antojo, comenzó a hacerlo con fuerza mientras el pelinegro se limitaba a morderse los labios para acallar sus gemidos.

\- No muerdas tus labios - los ojos de Eren estaban nublados por la lujuria - quiero escuchar todo de ti.

Levi lo obedeció y comenzó a gemir con cada embestida, Eren se sentía en la gloria, no quería terminar nunca, quería quedarse de ese modo para siempre y que Levi fuera solo suyo. No quería compartirlo con nadie más. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían disfrutado de ese hermoso cuerpo? ¿A cuántos más le habría mostrado esa expresión tan sensual? ¿Quién sería el siguiente que disfrutaría de ese pedazo de cielo llamado Levi Ackerman?

No quería pensar en cosas innecesarias en este momento, se concentraría en disfrutarlo completamente. Levi se aferró al cuello de Eren como un vampiro y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, el castaño se encontraba perdido en el calor del momento que no sintió cuando el pelinegro rasgo un poco la piel de su cuello haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. Eren seguía embistiendo con fuerza mientras Levi lamía la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida. A Levi no le gustaba que dejaran marcas en su piel, pero le encantaba marcar a sus parejas en turno. El pelinegro aprovechó la posición en que se encontraban y lo duro que lo estaban embistiendo para clavar con saña sus uñas en la espalda del castaño.

Levi se puso de perrito sobre la cama, dejando expuesto su trasero a la merced de lo que Eren le quisiera hacer, y lo que este quería era seguir embistiéndolo con fuerza y la pose se prestaba para eso. El castaño comenzó a darle de nalgadas al pelinegro, haciendo que su piel se tornara un poco colorada y arrancándole varios gemidos en el proceso.

\- Ahora me toca a mí - habló Levi - recuéstate - ordenó y Eren obedeció, le gustaba tanto como el Levi sumiso, como el dominante - buen cachorro - sin decir nada más se sentó sobre su miembro aún erecto dándole la espalda al castaño y comenzó a auto penetrarse.

En esta posición se podía sentir que Eren llegaba más profundo dentro de Levi, ambos comenzaron a gemir como locos. El castaño se sentó sin salir del interior del pelinegro quien seguía cabalgándolo.

Las manos de Eren jugaban con las tetillas de Levi y sus labios reclamaron nuevamente la boca contraria en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Levi correspondía el beso mientras seguía subiendo y bajando sobre el pene de Eren. Con sus manos había comenzado a masturbarse, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Erwin se acercó a ellos con también con su miembro erecto, se subió a la cama y comenzó a grabarlos desde arriba. Su falo se encontraba cerca del rostro de ambos.

\- Eren - hablaba entre gemidos - chúpasela - pidió, esa petición tomó por sorpresa al castaño, quien se sobresalto un poco - hazlo por mí Eren - rompió el beso, volteando hacia enfrente para segur con lo suyo.

Eren por su parte aceptó la petición, no muy convencido, pero comenzó a chupársela a Erwin quien seguía grabando mientras gemía. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos y olor a sexo. La técnica de Eren no era muy buena, pero aún así Erwin se corrió en su boca haciendo que se atragantara con el semen.

El siguiente en llegar al clímax fue Levi quien ensucio el piso. Al momento en que eyaculo su esfínter se contrajo haciendo más presión en el miembro de Eren, que también se encontraba en su límite, por lo que terminó eyaculando dentro de Levi.

Eren cayó rendido sobre la cama, todo había sido maravilloso, hizo muchas cosas que nunca creyó que haría, pero le habían gustado, así que todo estaba bien.

\- Levi - lo llamó.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama. El pelinegro volteo a verlo con su expresión seria como de costumbre. El castaño intento besarlo pero Levi negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos como barrera para evitar el contacto. El pelinegro se levantó, le quitó el condón de su miembro medio flácido y se dirigió hacia el baño sin decir nada más. Esa actitud desconcertó un poco a Eren. Erwin siguió a Levi dentro del baño.

Se escuchaba como caía el agua de la ducha, a decir verdad esta situación resultaba un poco incomoda para Eren, ya que era una casa ajena y no sabía si podía seguir a Levi al baño, además ahí estaba ese estúpido rubio. Demonios, ahora recordaba que en el calor del momento había obedecido chupársela, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Como a los diez minutos salió Erwin del baño en bóxers y fumando un cigarro, de esos que Levi solía fumar. Momentos después salió Levi recién bañado, secándose el cabello con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos.

\- Tengo una cita - dijo mientras cogía una chamarra de piel y se la colocaba de camino a la puerta - si quieres puedes usar el baño - abrió la puerta y salió por ella dejando a Eren con la boca abierta - nos vemos - hizo una seña de despedida con las manos sin voltearlo a ver y se fue.

Eren reaccionó un poco tarde para detenerlo, cuando llegó a la puerta de la entrada Levi ya se encontraba afuera y él no saldría vestido de esa forma. Frente a la casa se encontraba un coche negro con vidrios polarizados estacionado. El pelinegro abrió la puerta del pasajero, entro y se fueron, desapareciendo entre la fría y oscura noche.

\- Te lo dije - Erwin se encontraba de pie a su lado y exhaló el humo de su cigarro en su rostro - lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de Levi, no es bueno para un niño bonito como tú - al decir esto acorraló a Eren contra la ventana y sus manos recorrieron las piernas del castaño levantando un poco la falda que llevaba puesta. Eren pudo sentir algo duro y caliente acomodarse entre sus nalgas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, no sé qué decir, solo pedir perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que ya tenía pensado todo el capítulo, lo que pasa es que no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo, de hecho ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo así que creo que estará pronto xD El tiempo pasa muy rápido, a mi me pareciese que fue ayer cuando actualice? Jajaja

Levi es puto, puto puto y Eren es un cachorrito confundido :v. Creo que es la primera vez que hago un Levi malo, por lo regular siempre el malo o que mete la pata es Eren xD ¿Qué tal la primera vez de Erencito con Levi? xD

Ahí están los forritos que pedías beast blood, sin gorrito no hay diversión haha :D

En facebook o la versión de wattpad hay imágenes que edité para que se den una idea de como estaban vestidos estos tres, algo así como ayuda visual xD

¿Qué se me pasa? No sé, siempre se me pasa algo u.u Por cierto, si hay algún error de ortografía o mala redacción pido disculpas, la verdad lo leí una vez después de que lo escribí y mi beta me dejó en visto, así que perdonen u.u

No sé si tengan alguna duda de esta locura que acabo de escribir e.e


	6. Vendiéndose al mejor postor

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

– Te lo dije – Erwin se encontraba de pie al lado de Eren, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro – lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de Levi, no es bueno para un niño bonito como tú – al decir esto acorraló a Eren contra la ventana, sus manos se posicionaron en sus firmes piernas, recorriéndolas con demencia, levantando un poco la falda que llevaba puesta. Eren pudo sentir algo duro y caliente posicionándose entre sus nalgas desnudas – yo te puedo complacer aún mejor – le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él.

– ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – Eren gritó furioso, intentando soltarse del agarre al que estaba siendo sometido.

– Me gustas Eren, sé mío – Erwin mordió suavemente la oreja derecha de Eren.

– ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! – Eren le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago a Erwin, haciendo que retrocediera, librándose así del agarre – eres asqueroso – empuñó su mano derecha para darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Erwin, con el cual logró tirarlo al suelo – no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar idiota.

– Yo puedo complacerte, puedo usar lencería también, lo que tú quieras – gritó frustrado, al ver que su plan de conquista no había funcionado para nada – Levi no es el único, él no te conviene – se levantó y sujetó a Eren del hombro, haciendo que volteara a verlo – a él solo le gustan los viejos ricos y pervertidos – por un momento algo dentro del corazón de Eren se detuvo al escuchar eso, aunque era algo que ya sabía.

– Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar imbécil – Eren se dio la vuelta para soltarse y empujarlo con toda su fuerza, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Después de eso Eren se fue a cambiar al cuarto de Levi. Salió minutos más tarde, sin embargo, no le dirigió ni siquiera la mirada a Erwin, quien seguía fumando un cigarro frente a la ventana.

.

.

.

– Mierda, ese maldito bastardo de Nile sale cada vez con cosas más depravadas – refunfuñaba Levi mientras se dirigía hacia su casa a las cinco de la mañana – tuve que poner a trabajar mi culo toda la noche para él y ni así quedó satisfecho – seguía quejándose, ya que además del dolor de su trasero tenía que soportar el frío que estaba haciendo, por eso odiaba el invierno; también odiaba el verano, porque el calor lo hacía sudar, y él odiaba sudar, realmente odiaba muchas cosas... – ya falta poco para liberarme de todo esto – sonrió con algo de añoranza mientras seguía caminando por la oscura calle, frotándose con sus manos intentando ganar un poco de calor. Estaba cansado, adolorido, desvelado y con frío. Odiaba su vida, afortunadamente para él todo cambiaría pronto, solo le quedaban unos cuantos meses para que todo esto quedara atrás.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar a su casa, le extrañó ver las luces de su habitación encendidas. ¿Acaso todavía estarían ahí esos dos idiotas? Chasqueó la lengua e ingresó la llave para abrir la puerta, si tenía suerte y ya no se encontraban ahí, tal vez podría dormir aunque sea una hora antes de ir a la escuela. Cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró a su "amigo" sentado en el piso con el rostro golpeado. Levi no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve sonrisa burlesca.

– ¿Pero qué mierda te pasó Erwin? – se apresuró a preguntar, más que nada por curiosidad que por preocupación.

– Ese idiota me golpeó – contestó con fastidio y comenzó a relatarle lo que había acontecido.

Levi soltó una carcajada cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Erwin le había contado, aunque este último había omitido la parte en que le había dicho a Eren que él podía usar lencería y que Levi no le convenía.

– Y eso que te lo dejé preparado – Levi seguía muriéndose de risa al imaginarse la escena – si sabes a lo que me refiero – con una mano formó un circulo y con la otra atravesó varias veces dicho circulo con dos dedos en una seña bastante obscena.

– Tsk – Erwin chasqueó la lengua poniéndose de pie – tienes que arreglar esto – agarró a Levi de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo – no quiero enterarme que andas rondando a Eren – haciendo uso de toda su fuerza aventó a Levi sobre la cama.

– Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que a mí no me gustan para nada los mocosos idiotas – la mirada de Levi se tornó filosa, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con rapidez.

– Sí, lo sé – encendió otro cigarrillo – sé que te encantan los viejos ricos y pervertidos con grandes penes – le dio una calada a su cigarrillo – solo eres un maldito marica que se abre de piernas para el mejor postor, eres basura de la sociedad, escoria que no debería existir – exhalo el humo lentamente.

– Mira quien lo dice, el que se acuesta con perros – sonrió con malicia – no sería mejor que te dedicaras a follar con Mike, al menos el si te hace caso – Levi puso veneno en cada una de las palabras que salieron de su hermosa boca.

– Será mejor que te andes con cuidado Levi, y ya sabes... – Erwin hablaba con calma, pero era evidente que estaba realmente enojado – lo que tienes que hacer – sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando solo a Levi.

– Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, luego se recostó nuevamente en la cama, con los brazos y piernas completamente extendidas; al fin podría dormir un poco – lo sé muy bien – susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, para el gusto de Levi. Ahora se encontraba llegando a la escuela en un lujoso deportivo rojo, que era conducido por una mujer rubia con gafas negras, al parecer tendría poco más de treinta años. Siempre era lo mismo con Levi, llegando a la escuela con alguna mujer diferente de todas las edades, era la envidia de muchos chicos vírgenes, como Jean. En cambio las chicas de la escuela – y ahora Eren también – sentían envidia de esas mujeres, al tener tanta suerte con Levi.

Levi entró a la escuela y algunas chicas se acercaron a él mientras seguía su camino a su salón de clases. Pasó por un lado de donde se encontraba Eren sin dirigirle ni una mirada, solo pretendía prestarle atención a las chicas que hablaban sin parar. No es que le gustara eso, simplemente que fingir era algo que se le daba muy bien.

Las clases comenzaron, Levi seguía ignorando completamente a Eren, como había sido desde un principio. Eren por su parte se moría de ganas de hablar con Levi, pero no se atrevía porque sería demasiado sospechoso, más aún con Jean siempre cerca de él.

Fueron a clases de deportes, las cuales eran impartidas por Reinner, quien los puso a hacer calentamiento en parejas. Eren hizo pareja con Jean como de costumbre, mientras que Levi hizo pareja con Reinner, con la excusa de que él era del equipo de atletismo y ellos mostrarían la forma correcta de realizar los ejercicios.

Eren no podía dejar de ver a Levi con el profesor, se miraban algo extraños por la enorme diferencia de tamaños. Entonces recordó que a Levi eso era lo que le gustaba, aun tenía la duda sobre si había algo entre el profesor de deportes y Levi. Su mente viajó, imaginándose a Levi siendo follado por Reinner, fue algo que le molestó, y su enojo aumentó al darse cuenta de que eso era algo que sería digno de ser visto... definitivamente algo debía estar realmente mal con él, al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en un completo pervertido.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba realizar los ejercicios. De repente dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Levi y el profesor, el primero se encontraba recostado boca arriba con una pierna alzada, la cual era sostenida por Reinner, quien a la vez frotaba su cadera contra la de Levi de forma muy sensual. Levi al sentir nuevamente la mirada de Eren sobre él, miró de reojo a sus demás compañeros y una vez que se cercioró de que nadie más los estuviera viendo, hizo una mueca de placer, parecida a la que hacía cuando sentía un gran miembro caliente moviéndose dentro de él. Eren al ver esa mueca tan erótica no pudo evitar que su mente viajará a la noche anterior, cuando tuvo a Levi gimiendo sobre él mientras lo penetraba fuertemente; sin querer su miembro se puso duro y comenzó a frotarse inconscientemente sobre la cadera de Jean, quien era su compañero para estos ejercicios.

– ¿Qué crees que haces bastardo? – gritó Jean dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, mientras giraba en el suelo poniéndose en posición fetal, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, para ocultar su vergüenza – no sabía que tenías este tipo de intereses – susurró bajito – ni que me veías de esa forma – su rostro estaba rojo, cosa que desconcertó a Eren.

Eren no entendía nada, sin embargo, pudo notar que todos lo estaban volteando a ver mientras murmuraban algo. Volteó a ver a Levi, quien ahora si le estaba prestando atención mientras sonreía de forma altanera con el profesor aún encima de su cuerpo. Los labios de Levi se movieron lentamente, Eren pudo apreciar lo que le dijo "marica", de nuevo esa palabra que no le iba para nada. Sin embargo, con la mirada Levi le hizo un ademan para que viera hacia abajo y cuando lo hizo pudo notar su enorme erección marcada sobre la delgada tela de sus shorts deportivos.

Reinner al darse cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba la situación decidió dar por terminados los ejercicios de calentamiento y les dijo a todos que corrieran diez vueltas a la cancha. Pero antes de que comenzaran se acercó a Eren y lo agarró del hombro.

– Si necesitas ir al baño, puedes ir para que arregles tu problema – comentó Reinner mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente eso, ya que Reinner no era para nada discreto. Eren solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra... junto con Levi para así poder estar juntos para siempre...

Una vez que concluyó la clase, Reinner decidió que Eren y Levi se encargaran de guardar el equipo de deportes que habían usado durante la clase, tenían que llevar todo al almacén. Eren estaba feliz, al fin podría hablar a solas con Levi y tal vez podrían hacer al más que solo guardar el equipo deportivo. Una vez que estaban por terminar, Eren decidió romper el silencio.

– Lo de ayer fue genial – colocándose detrás de Levi para abrazarlo tiernamente – me encantas – susurró en su oído y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello. Levi por su parte no decía ni hacía nada, era como si estuviera acariciando una estatua de piedra.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – al fin rompió el silencio cuando sintió una mano de Eren colarse dentro de sus shorts acariciándole su trasero.

– ¿No es obvio? – se pegó más al cuerpo delante suyo, frotando su miembro erecto contra las nalgas de Levi – quiero algo de acción – Levi se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Eren y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero lo mismo? – se acercó a donde se encontraba Eren aún en el suelo, y con su pie presionó el duro miembro de este – no tengo ningún interés en un mocoso caliente como tú – al terminar de decir esto hizo más presión con su pie, haciendo que la sensación ya no fuera placentera, sino dolorosa para Eren.

– Pero... aghh – Eren no soportó más presión del pie de Levi por lo que se quito de esa posición como pudo – yo.

– Eren, la verdad no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero estoy seguro que no es a mí – suspiro con cansancio – solo estás comportándote de esta forma porque descubriste algo nuevo y diferente, crees que es lo que quieres, pero realmente no es así, solo estas algo confundido – Levi se sentó en cuclillas frente a Eren, para quedar frente de su rostro – incluso hace un momento te pusiste caliente con Jean, eso quiere decir que puedes hacerlo con cualquiera, no tiene que ser necesariamente conmigo – explicaba de forma calmada con su rostro serio.

– No, si tiene que ser contigo – jaló a Levi de la camisa para acercarlo más a él, haciendo que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas – me puse caliente con Jean porque tú estabas ahí, yo te estaba viendo realizar los ejercicios con el profesor, entonces imaginé que tu y él, bueno – se rascó la cabeza con una mano – bueno mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, fue sin querer – lo abrazo con fuerza – tienes que ser tú – Eren comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Levi. Sin embargo, seguía sin haber ninguna reacción por parte de Levi, sus labios no se movían para corresponder el apasionado beso de Eren.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas contigo? – preguntó con su semblante serio, no había ninguna pizca de duda en él.

– Bueno, yo – Eren no sabía qué decir.

– Déjame dejarte esto en claro – Levi deshizo el abrazo y se puso nuevamente de pie – yo no hago esto por placer, no es como que me gustará tener sexo con tanto viejo pervertido que hay aquí, sin embargo lo hago para poder vivir, es la única forma que tengo para conseguir dinero y seguir adelante – Eren iba a decir algo pero Levi le tapó la boca con una mano, para que lo dejara continuar con lo que tenía que decir – tú eres un hijo de papi, tienes todo lo que puedes querer, eres un mocoso caprichoso y estúpido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo estar interesado en hacer algo contigo? Yo no quiero tener nada contigo, así que olvida todo lo que hayas visto y todo lo que hicimos, haz de cuenta que no pasó nunca – sin decir más se dio la vuelta y pretendía salir de ahí.

– Espera – dijo Eren decidido tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera – se te olvida que tengo esto – le mostró las imágenes de Levi vestido en lencería y otras donde estaba teniendo sexo con el director.

– Oh, sí, eso – Levi volteó a ver a Eren con una mueca de fastidio en la boca, la cual se deformó rápidamente en una ligera sonrisa – pero al parecer eres tu el que se olvida de algo – de los bolsillos de su short sacó su celular, lo desbloqueo y se lo mostro a Eren – ahora yo tengo esto – en la pantalla se podía ver varias imágenes de Eren vestido de mujer, otras más teniendo sexo con Levi – y mira esta te gustará más – le enseñó una imagen donde Eren se la estaba mamando a Erwin – ¿Qué crees que dirían los demás si se enteran que el gran Eren Jeager es un homosexual que se viste de mujer y tiene sexo con varios hombres a la vez? Me das asco por el simple hecho de que se la mamaste a Erwin aun sabiendo que se acuesta con un perro – Eren se puso tenso, no se esperaba algo como eso por parte de Levi – a la otra piénsalo mejor antes de volverme a amenazar mocoso – tomó a Eren de la camisa, y lo besó apasionadamente, pero ahora era Eren quien estaba como piedra – este es nuestro beso de despedida, los de tu tipo son los que más odio – se volteó y siguió su camino fuera de ahí – nos vemos – dejó a Eren completamente abstraído dentro del almacén.

Pasaron varias semanas sin ninguna novedad entre ellos dos, Levi tonteando con alguna chica e ignorando olímpicamente a Eren. Eren ignorando a todos y observando "disimuladamente" a Levi, buscando alguna abertura para acercarse a él, pero era algo muy difícil.

Las clases pasaban rápido, pero a cada instante Levi sentía la penetrante mirada de Eren sobre su espalda, sin embargo era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, por lo que seguía ignorándolo por completo.

Un día jueves se encontraban en su última clase del día, que era la de química con la profesora Leonhart, la cual era demasiado estricta.

– Bien chicos, como sabrán esta será la última evaluación del año, por lo que decidí dejarles un trabajo final, pero como son muchos y queda poco tiempo lo tendrán que hacerlo en parejas – se ajusto sus lentes y sonrió con algo de malicia, al ver a sus queridos estudiantes hablando entre ellos, para formar los equipos – silencio, que aun no he terminado de hablar – se cruzó de piernas sobre su escritorio, dejando ver sus blancas piernas debajo de la falda gris que llevaba puesta – yo ya tengo formados los equipos – cogió la lista del escritorio y comenzó a ondearla frente a sus estudiantes, los cuales soltaron un quejido lleno de inconformidad, que por cierto, ella amaba escuchar.

Annie comenzó a mencionar a las personas que harían equipo entre sí, el primero en ser nombrado fue Armin, quien le tocó hacer pareja con Jean. Eso alegró bastante a Jean, ya que Armin era el segundo más inteligente de la escuela, en pocas palabras ya tenía una buena nota asegurada.

– Levi Ackerman – nombró la maestra, mientras que Eren rezaba internamente que le tocará con él – estarás con Eren Jeager – Eren casi saltó de la emoción al escuchar su nombre ser emparejado con el de Levi. Levi por su parte solo chasqueo la lengua como muestra de su desagrado hacia esa desagradable y desafortunada noticia.

– Mala suerte Jeager – susurró Jean, ajeno a todo el embrollo que se traía su amigo, quien sonreía victorioso.

La profesora asigno los temas a cada una de las parejas, tendrían un mes para preparar todo debidamente y hacer un buen trabajo, después de eso dio por finalizada la clase, todos los alumnos se pusieron a hablar entre sí, para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que les tocaría a cada uno. Levi por su parte se levantó del asiento para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, una vez que terminó, tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Eren vio que Levi no tenía intenciones de discutir lo que tenían que hacer para el trabajo final, así que se apresuró a interceptarlo antes de que se fuera.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Eren tomó a Levi del brazo, justo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

– A casa, tengo algo que hacer – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

– Pero y ¿Qué hay con el trabajo? – Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio.

– Mándame un mensaje con tu dirección, a las seis estaré ahí – se soltó del agarre de Eren – ahora me tengo que ir – Levi se acomodó la mochila y siguió su camino como si nada.

Eren se quedó enojado y frustrado, pensaba que esta sería su oportunidad, sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. De seguro Levi había ido a encontrarse con algún tipo asqueroso, a hacer cosas pervertidas, y lo peor es que él no estaría ahí para tan siquiera poder ver...

Eren le envió la dirección a Levi a las cinco y media. Levi lo dejó en visto a las cinco cuarenta y dos. A Eren le desesperaba la indiferencia de Levi hacia él. A las cinco cincuenta y siete se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que Levi iría a su casa, ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con Mikasa? Era consciente de que ellos dos habían tenido un pequeño rose, por así decirlo, además de que el temperamento de su hermana era horrible. Lo bueno es que ella estaba en clases, ya que por alguna razón asistía en el turno vespertino.

A las seis en punto sonó el timbre y una de las criadas fue a abrir la puerta, Eren observaba ansioso desde las escaleras en el segundo piso. Levi entró informándole a la sirvienta que era compañero de Eren y que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos, ella le dijo que esperara en el recibidor, porque tenía que a avisarle a Eren de su llegada, sin embargo, este no había aguantado las ganas y ya iba hacia donde se encontraba Levi, la sirvienta simplemente se retiro a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

– Vaya, tan puntual como siempre – Eren sonrió, de alguna forma le molestaba la puntualidad de Levi, ya que ahora sabía que eso era debido más que nada por atender a sus "clientes".

– Ser puntual es algo que debería ser natural para todas las personas – con la mirada recorrió todo el lugar discretamente, si que eran ricos – ¿Dónde haremos la tarea? – preguntó con una expresión de total desinterés.

– En mi cuarto, acompáñame – Eren tomó a Levi de la mano y lo llevó consigo, Levi simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Antes de llegar a su destino, pasaron frente al despacho del padre de Eren, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente.

– Padre, no sabías que estabas en casa – sonrió feliz Eren.

– Si, tuve que venir por unos documentos que olvidé en la mañana – Grisha se acomodo sus lentes cuando vio a Levi – no sabía que traerías a un amigo – con la mirada examinó por completo al invitado, quien vestía unos pantalones ajustados color negro, al igual que la camisa.

– Mucho gusto señor Jeager, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman – Levi se apresuro a presentarse y le tendió la mano al papá de Eren.

– El gusto es mío – Grisha tomó la mano de Levi apretándola un poco fuerte – soy Grisha Jeager – soltó la mano de Levi lentamente, en lo que pareció una delicada caricia que estremeció a Levi, por lo que levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Grisha – tengo que regresar al trabajo – se dirigió a Eren – nos vemos Levi, estás en tu casa – colocó una mano en el hombro de Levi presionándolo levemente.

Eren se volteó tomando nuevamente a Levi de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación y comenzar a hacer la tarea, por lo que no pudo observar como una de las manos de su padre se deslizó lentamente por la espalda baja de Levi, en una caricia que lo estremeció por completo. Levi volteó y vio como Grisha le guiñaba un ojo, por lo que correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, era una habitación demasiado espaciosa. Había una cama enorme, un buró a cada lado de esta misma, dos enormes puertas que deberían ser el closet, un librero, y varios instrumentos musicales, incluso un piano. También había un enorme ventanal por el que entraba la suficiente luz del sol, se podía apreciar perfectamente el ocaso.

– Como lo pensé, eres un hijo de papi.

– Más importante ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó Eren, eso era lo que lo tenía tan intrigado.

– Eso es algo que a ti no te debería importar – Levi suspiro – no es como si tuviera que decirte lo que hago y lo que no, no vine a hablar de mi vida privada.

– Seguro estabas con algún viejo pervertido, ¿no es así?

– No seas idiota, estaba practicando en el club – Levi comenzó a quitarse la mochila – ¿se te olvida que soy parte del equipo de atletismo? – Eren se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso – más importante, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo aquí? – colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eren para que se agachara y así poder besarlo con lujuria. Esos pequeños roces con Grisha lo habían prendido, el papá de Eren era completamente el tipo de Levi.

– Pe-pero tu habías dicho que no querías nada conmigo – Eren interrumpió el beso, no sabía que es lo que había hecho para que Levi cambiara de parecer.

– ¿Entonces no quieres? – Levi colocó una de sus manos en el miembro de Eren y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente – al parecer esta parte de ti no piensa igual – sonrió y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, con la diferencia de que Eren se dejó llevar esta vez.

Las manos expertas de Levi liberaron el miembro erecto de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo, sin romper el beso. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la cama. Eren simplemente le bajó un poco los pantalones a Levi, se colocó un condón que tenía en el buro para comenzar a penetrarlo con fuerza y deseo. Ambos ahogaron sus gemidos con sus besos hasta que llegaron al clímax, todo pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Eren, ya que deseaba más.

Una vez que terminaron Levi le pidió prestado el baño a Eren para limpiarse. Al salir no dijo nada de lo que acababan de hacer, en cambio se pusieron a planear el trabajo que harían juntos. Así fue como se dieron las ocho de la noche, Eren se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Levi sobre lo que habían hecho, pero algo lo detenía.

– Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir – Levi rompió el incomodo silencio.

– Espera, tenemos que hablar de nosotros – los hermosos ojos de Eren se miraban dudosos.

– Pero no existe ningún nosotros, ya te lo dije – respondió Levi mientras ordenaba las cosas de su mochila.

– Dices que haces esto por dinero – Eren hizo una pausa pensando en lo que iba a decir – yo puedo pagarte.

– ¿Pagarme por qué exactamente? – Levi volteo a ver a Eren a los ojos, zafiro con esmeralda se encontraron.

– Por que salgas conmigo, yo puedo pagarte – ofreció nuevamente, ahora un poco más dudoso que al principio.

– ¿Y con qué me pagaras? ¿Con el dinero de tu padre? – Levi sonrió de medio lado, Eren era del tipo de chico que más odiaba Levi.

– ¿Acaso importa de dónde salga el dinero? Igual vale ¿no? – "buen punto mocoso" pensó Levi.

– Bien, acepto – cogió su mochila y se la puso al hombro – mañana a las nueve y media de la noche, pasa por mi – siguió su camino a la salida – te daré una oportunidad, si eres capaz de complacerme en todo, aceptaré salir contigo niño bonito – abrió la puerta – ya sabes, debes ser puntual – salió de la habitación – no necesitas acompañarme, sé donde está la salida.

Levi dijo adiós con una mano, se fue dejando a un muy contento Eren, quien deseaba que llegara la noche del día siguiente. Lo cual pasó demasiado lento, debido a que Levi lo ignoro por completo durante las clases, y eso era una tortura para Eren.

.

.

.

Eran las nueve cincuenta y tres cuando Eren ingresaba de la mano de Levi a un antro gay. Luces translucidas, el aire lleno de humo, chicos con los torsos desnudos bailando con otros chicos en las mismas condiciones, chicos en bóxers bailando en jaulas, parejas besándose y fajando en medio de la pista de baile. Este si era un mundo nuevo para Eren.

Levi saludó a los guardias de ahí quien casi se lo comían con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eren.

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte precioso – habló un hombre de aspecto robusto y velludo, era un enorme oso.

– Lo mismo digo Frank – contestó Levi.

– No sabía que habían cambiado tanto tus gustos, ahora sales con niños de tu edad? – dijo al ver a Eren sosteniendo la mano de Levi.

– Algo así – sonrió levemente – me dejarás pasar?

– Claro, siempre es bueno tenerte por aquí.

La pequeña conversación terminó ahí y Levi arrastró a Eren al medio de la pista para comenzar a bailar. Levi comenzó a restregarse al cuerpo de Eren, bailando de forma sensual, Eren intentaba seguirle el paso, pero esto era demasiado para él, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

– Por qué estas tan nervioso Eren? – preguntó Levi mientras se acercaba para besarlo con pasión, pero Eren se encontraba muy tenso, Levi sonrió internamente.

– Este... yo – Eren comenzó a titubear, el ambiente se tornó incomodo para él.

– Por qué no me traes una bebida? – Levi estaba aferrado a la camisa de Eren, más que una petición, parecía una orden, la cual Eren acató rápidamente, aprovecharía para agarrar un poco de aire y valor.

A Eren le pareció eterno el camino hasta la barra del antro, pasar a través de toda esa gente había sido muy difícil, además de que lo habían manoseado por todas partes, se sentía violado, ultrajado.

– Así que vienes con Levi – fue el saludo que recibió por parte del bartender, al parecer Levi era muy famoso en ese lugar.

– Si, es mi novio – dijo con orgullo, Eren puso atención al tipo detrás de la barra, media aproximadamente metro noventa, estaba musculoso, bronceado y lampiño, eso ultimo lo pudo apreciar perfectamente, debido a que solo llevaba unos jockstrap demasiado ajustado que no dejaban casa nada a la imaginación.

– Debes estar bromeando niño – sonrió el barman – en vez de perder el tiempo con Levi, yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas que te gustarán, si quieres – comentó mientras le sonreía descaradamente.

– Lo siento, pero no, gracias – Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que le pareció divertida al tipo.

– Bien, bien, tú te lo pierdes – sonrió nuevamente, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo – me llamo Derek, qué vas a querer?

Eren ordenó lo que quería, el bartender le dijo que Levi solo tomaba whisky, del más caro. A Eren le sorprendió que Derek conociera tan bien los gustos de Levi, el tipo era enorme, seguro del gusto de Levi.

– Antes de que te vayas te daré un consejo – habló de nuevo el bartender, Eren volteó a verlo con molestia – no me mires así, solo te iba a decir que deberías cuidar más a tu novio – dijo señalando hacia el centro de la pista, donde Levi se encontraba bailando y besándose con dos tipos a la vez, uno o tenía abrazado por atrás mientras le besaba el cuello y el otro lo besaba apasionadamente. Ambos parecían tener poco más de treinta años.

Eren sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver esa escena, tiró las bebidas que apenas le habían entregado para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su "cita". Tomó a Levi de la mano y lo jaló hacia él.

– Qué demonios crees que haces? – preguntó enojado Eren.

– Solo estaba bailando, es que tardaste mucho Eren – contestó Levi.

– Hey niño, tranquilo – uno de los extraños intervino – solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco, si quieres te nos puedes unir.

– No, no quiero y no me importa, él viene conmigo así que mejor piérdanse.

– Lo siento chicos – sonrió levemente Levi, le encantaba sentirse la manzana de la discordia, y los celos de Eren alimentaban su ego – pero tiene razón – se volteó hacia donde estaba Eren y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, verlo en ese estado tan viril lo excitaba, los otros dos solo siguieron bailando mientras se perdían entre la multitud – y mi bebida Eren?

– Vamos por ellas – acto seguido lo abrazo por la espalda y ambos fueron hacia la barra, ya no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la barra y pidieron algo de tomar. Levi no perdió el tiempo para coquetear con Derek y hablar un poco de los viejos tiempos, donde Eren confirmó que efectivamente había pasado algo entre ese bartender y Levi, por lo que decidió llevárselo a bailar lo más lejos posible de ahí. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para el gusto de Eren, después de algunos tragos al fin había logrado entrar en ambiente y disfrutaba de la compañía de Levi. Bailar con Levi mientras se besaban, era genial, y hacerlo en ese lugar le daba una especie de libertad, no tenía miedo a ser juzgado por nadie.

Sin darse cuenta Eren se fue quedando sin efectivo, incluso su tarjeta estaba llegando al límite impuesto por su padre. Descubrió que salir con Levi no era para nada barato, además de que le había pagado por las horas que duraría la cita y el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.

– Eren – Levi lo llamó con voz seductora – hazme tuyo – deslizó una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de Eren y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, que ya se encontraba demasiado duro gracias a todos esos sensuales roces que habían tenido durante la noche.

– Bien, vayamos a otro lugar – sugirió Eren jadeando por el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a las caricias de Levi.

– No, hagámoslo aquí – dijo firmemente, sacando el miembro erecto de Eren de su pantalón, en medio de la pista, eso era excitante para ambos. El alcohol desinhibía el libido de Eren quien se estaba dejando llevar por la situación. Sin embargo la atenta mirada de los presentes lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

– Espera Levi, aquí no podemos – replicó Eren al fin tapándose con sus manos su dura hombría, mientras intentaba guardarla nuevamente.

– Por favor Eren, te deseo dentro de mi – suplico Levi de manera sensual.

– Vamos a otro lado – el rostro de Levi se deformó en una mueca.

– Mejor cómprame otra bebida, mis ánimos se fueron al caño – Eren tomó a Levi de la mano, ahora menos que nunca lo dejaría ahí solo, así que ambos fueron nuevamente a la barra.

Pidió las mismas bebidas que habían estado tomando toda la noche.

– Lo siento niño bonito, pero tu tarjeta no pasa – habló Derek con tono burlesco.

– Enserio? – preguntó un poco confundido – pásala otra vez, de seguro está mal.

\- Ya lo hice dos veces, al parecer ha llegado al límite – Eren comenzó a buscar dinero en las bolsas de sus pantalones, y ya no traía nada – tómenlas, va por parte de la casa, luego me las pagas Levi – Derek le guiño un ojo a Levi, quien solo asintió con la cabeza tomando su bebida y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, atravesando la pista de baile, Eren lo siguió rápidamente.

– Espera Levi, a dónde vas? – lo interrogó Eren una vez que lo alcanzó.

– Tengo trabajo que atender – dijo como si nada pasara, con su expresión serena de siempre.

– Pero y nuestra cita? – preguntó Eren.

– Nuestra cita ya terminó, recuerda que solo me pagaste por cinco horas – sacó su celular, luego encendió la pantalla para mostrarle la hora a Eren – ya son las dos y media, además parece que ya no traes dinero para pagar por más tiempo.

– Pero no te puedes ir así como si nada.

– Eren, tu y yo teníamos un trato – hizo una pausa para guardar su celular – te daría una oportunidad, saldría contigo por hoy y si lograbas complacerme en todo aceptaría salir formalmente contigo – sonrió con malicia – sin embargo fallaste en varias cosas, primero eres muy torpe para bailar – Eren iba a decir algo, pero Levi colocó su índice derecho en los labios de él para que no dijera nada y lo dejara continuar – tampoco quisiste follarme ahí dentro, para demostrarle a todos que te pertenecía.

– Pero Levi, eso era una locura – ahora si intervino Eren – cómo mierda querías hacerlo ahí frente a todos?

– Qué tiene? No sería la primera vez que lo hago – la boca de Eren se abrió enormemente al escuchar esa confesión por parte de su "cita" – y bueno, también está la cuestión del dinero, tuviste los pantalones suficientes para decir que podías pagar por mí, sin embargo en la primera cita has demostrado todo lo contrario – Levi quería herir el orgullo de Eren y lo estaba logrando.

– Pero, es que... – no saber que decir ante la persona que te gusta, es algo frustrante, y Eren se quedó mudo frente a Levi.

– Esto es lo mejor para ambos Eren, tu mundo y el mío son totalmente diferentes.

– Pero yo quiero te quiero a ti Levi.

– Estás seguro de eso? Aun después de todo lo que viste hoy? No te convengo Eren, date cuenta de eso de una vez por todas.

– Pero yo soy el que decide que me conviene y que no me conviene, y si quiero estar contigo que hay de malo en eso?

– Bueno, eso es cierto, pero quién te dijo a ti que tú me convienes? Tú no eres lo que yo busco, eso igual deberías comprenderlo, yo no estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos y tú no puedes complacer los míos, ya que eres solo un mocoso caprichoso idiota que solo me hace perder mi tiempo, así que mejor déjalo ya y deja de molestarme – Levi se disponía a irse.

– No puedes dejarme así – habló nuevamente Eren.

– Lo siento Eren, pero mi tiempo es oro, tal vez si tuvieras unos diez años más lo pensaría.

Levi se subió a un auto negro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la cera del antro. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el carro arrancó dejando atrás a Eren. Eren por su parte se quedó recargado en su moto reflexionando en todas las estupideces que había estado haciendo, tal vez Levi tenía razón y realmente era solo un capricho al ser algo completamente nuevo.

.

.

.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Levi bajó del vehículo despidiéndose del chofer, quien inmediatamente llevó el coche a la gran cochera del lugar. Esa mansión pertenecía a Nile, uno de sus clientes habituales. Aunque se le hacía extraño que este lo hubiera mandado a llamar, debido que no había pasado más de dos días desde que se habían visto y normalmente se veían solo una vez por semana a causa de su trabajo.

Una vez que ingresó a la mansión fue recibido por uno de los enormes guardias de Nile, quien le entregó una bolsa con varias prendas de lencería. Levi rezaba por qué no fuera completamente de látex como la última vez que Nile quiso intentar S&M. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde siempre hacían lo suyo. Comenzó a cambiarse, y para su sorpresa la lencería dentro de la bolsa era hermosa, consistía en unas bragas color rosa, con ligueros de encaje blanco y un listón azul, medias color crema, pero como Levi era demasiado blanco, las medias contrastaban con su hermosa piel; las zapatillas eran de color azul encendido, sin embargo no había sostén, solo era la parte de abajo. Traer el pecho descubierto excitaba de cierta forma a Levi. Pero ese no era todo el contenido de la bolsa, dentro había un plug anal con cola de gato y una nota que decía:

" _Hoy serás mi gatito"_

– Tsk, este pervertido – Levi no cabía del asombro, pero trabajo era trabajo y él necesitaba el dinero más que nadie.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente desde que Levi se había alistado para su cliente, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nile y los guardias que custodiaban la puerta por fuera.

– Vaya, que lindo gatito – se acercó a donde se encontraba Levi a cuatro patas, imitando a un gatito – pero te falta esto – traía consigo un par de orejas de gato del mismo color que las zapatillas y la cola que ya traía puesta Levi. Por su parte, cuando Levi vio lo que Nile traía en sus manos hizo una mueca de desagrado, cosa que no le gustó a Nile – gatito malo, debes respetar a tu amo, tendremos que castigarte – decía mientras le ponía las orejas en la cabeza y le daba una nalgada – ahora si pareces un gatito de raza fina, veremos si es cierto – dentro de los cajones de un buro que se encontraba al lado de la cama sacó una correa para perros.

– Qué demonios es eso? – replicó Levi, cuando de repente sintió como alguien le daba otra nalgada, por lo que volteo a ver quién era el que había cometido tal atrevimiento.

– Creí que los gatitos maullaban – comentó Grisha ajustándose los anteojos, Levi se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que sintió como le ponían la correa alrededor del cuello.

– Es que necesita un poco de entrenamiento – dijo al tiempo que jalaba la correa hacia él, levantando a Levi del cuello, mientras forcejeaba para quitarse el collarín – ni lo intentes, la llave la tienen mis guardias – explicó Nile con una enorme sonrisa.

– Es demasiado lindo, no creí que fuera cierto cuando me dijiste que el amigo de Eren hacia trabajos para ti, qué pequeño es el mundo – Grisha comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones para sacar su miembro erecto y colocarlo frente al rostro de Levi – chúpamelo – ordenó, Levi apenas podía respirar, así que Nile decidió soltar un poco el agarre.

– Están locos – exclamó Levi una vez que pudo hablar, mientras tocia y recuperaba el aire.

– Que lo chupes he dicho – Grisha le dio una patada a Levi en el estomago tirándolo al suelo – lo tienes muy mal entrenado Nile, creo debemos comenzar de cero.

– Levi, será mejor que cooperes, si no quieres que te vaya peor – sonrió Nile mientras se agachaba a donde estaba Levi, quien se había puesto a cuatro patas de nuevo para comenzar a chupar el miembro de Grisha. Nile por su parte comenzó a jugar con el trasero de Levi, metiendo y sacando el plug en su cavidad ya dilatada.

– Si, sigue así gatito – decía Grisha mientras tomaba a Levi del cabello para aumentar sus embestidas e introduciendo completamente su miembro hasta la garganta, provocándole varias arcadas al menor. La intensidad de las embestidas en la boca de Levi aumentaron rápidamente, anunciando que estaba por llegar al clímax. Grisha terminó corriéndose dentro de la boca de Levi, por lo que Levi decidió escupir todo el semen en el piso – quién te dio permiso para escupirlo? – Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Levi, Nile solo negó con la cabeza, ya conocía lo agresivo que se ponía su amigo cuando compartían chicos.

Grisha era un respetable medico, buen vecino, un gran esposo y un excelente padre de familia ante los ojos de las demás personas. Sin embargo, ocultaba un gran secreto, le gustaba tener sexo rudo con chicos de la edad de Levi; también tenía hematofilia, razón por la que había decidido ser cirujano. A su esposa la respetaba y se reprimía demasiado cada vez que intimaba con ella, por eso descargaba sus frustraciones con otras personas. Ahora era Levi con quien las descargaría, desde que lo vio al lado de su hijo lo deseo. Le comentó a uno de sus amigos del club de golf, Nile le dijo que conocía a un chico con esa descripción y el resto era historia.

– Límpialo con la lengua – ordenó Grisha.

– Eres un idiota – contestó Levi con la mirada filosa y escupió el resto de semen que aun tenía en su boca a los pies de Grisha.

– Los gatos solo deben maullar y ronronear para sus amos – gritó Grisha, para después darle una patada en el rostro a Levi, rompiéndole la boca – necesitas disciplina – siguió pateando a Levi en el rostro mientras seguía tirado en el piso.

Levi hizo el intento de levantarse pero una patada en la espalda y otra seguida en el estomago se lo impidieron. Grisha cogió unas esposas y esposo a Levi con las manos en la espalda. Agarró el rostro mallugado de Levi, el cual sangraba de la nariz, frente y boca, eso lo encendía más.

– Límpialo, no lo volveré a repetir – restregó el rostro de Levi sobre la mancha de semen, el rostro lloroso, ensangrentado y ahora con restos de semen era todo un poema. Grisha se puso de pie y siguió presionando el rostro de Levi contra el suelo hasta que termino de limpiar todo con la lengua. En este punto Nile se había apartado un poco, se dedicaba a observar el espectáculo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, Grisha comenzó a arrastrar a Levi por toda la habitación jalando simplemente la correa que tenía en el cuello, al no poder usar sus manos solo podía patalear, pero era en vano, ya que no podía defenderse. Una vez que Grisha finalmente se aburrió de eso decidió ponerle una mordaza que impedía que Levi cerrara la boca, para luego colocarlo encima de una mesa, sujetó sus pies a las patas de la mesa con unos grilletes, lo soltó de las esposas solo para sujetar sus manos en el otro extremo de la mesa, dejando su trasero completamente expuesto. Levi no oponía mucha resistencia, ya que los golpes en el rostro lo habían dejado mareado.

– Eres un gatito muy lindo – decía mientras acariciaba el cuerpo semidesnudo y golpeado de Levi. Su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con el trasero de Levi, metiendo y sacando el plug una y otra vez con movimientos demasiado bruscos que hacían gemir de dolor a Levi. Su mano izquierda la usaba para meterla en la boca de Levi – Nile, únete a la fiesta – ordenó mientras se colocaba detrás de Levi.

Nile por su parte se coloco frente a Levi y usando el agujero de la mordaza comenzó a penetrarlo por la boca. Grisha introdujo su miembro de un golpe y sin sacar el plug, por lo que el dolor era insoportable, sin embargo Levi no podía gritar ya que la mordaza le impedía cerrar la boca, además de que tenía el enorme miembro de Nile dentro de su boca. De los ojos de Levi comenzaron a salir lágrimas, y eso excito más a los dos sádicos, así que comenzaron a embestir con más fuerza hasta que se corrieron dentro de ambas cavidades de Levi.

– Ahora me toca darle a mí – comentó Nile, mientras se dirigía hacia el trasero de Levi, que se encontraba lleno de semen y sangre, cosa que no le importó para nada, ya que comenzó a embestirlo él también, ahora Grisha le daba por enfrente y Nile le daba por detrás.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con Eren esto no le estaría pasando, pensaba Levi, desafortunadamente el hubiera no existe, tal vez esta era la vida cobrándole lo que le había hecho a ese mocoso, o todos sus pecados. Ahora por más que lo quisiera, no podía escapar de esta tortura, solo le quedaba esperar a que esos dos locos saciaran sus bajos instintos. Eso era lo que pensaba.

– Dios esto fue genial – exclamó Grisha, una vez que eyaculo por tercera vez. Se separo de donde se encontraba Levi y se sentó en un sillón, para coger una copa de vino que estaba ahí servida. Nile se sentó al lado de Grisha y ambos bebieron de sus copas – bien chicos, ahora siguen ustedes – al decir eso entraron diez de sus guardaespaldas, todos eran enormes. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron grandes ante la aterradora sorpresa.

– Que comience el show – dijo Nile y uno de los guardaespaldas comenzó a embestir el cuerpo indefenso de Levi.

Levi no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, o cuantos chicos ya se lo habían follado, pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro y al fin pudo descansar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Después de algunos meses, al fin pude actualizar. Este capítulo lo tengo a medias desde hace mucho, lo que pasa es que por causa del trabajo no había podido terminarlo, ya que no tenía nada de tiempo, sin exagerar.

Por ahí alguien (beast blood no sé si lo leeras) me comentó en el capítulo 4, que Levi no iba a cambiar hasta que le dieran un buen escarmiento, solo quiero decir que ya estaba planeado que pasara así, al igual que muchas cosas más que están por suceder.

No sé qué decir, perdón si no puse advertencias de nada, pero pienso que hacerlo es como hacer spoiler y así.

Si alguien aún sigue esta historia quiero agradecerles por leerme y pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, igual si siguen alguna otra de mis historias quiero decirles que igual las actualizaré :D


	7. Lencería: Origen

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

* * *

Todo se encontraba completamente oscuro, sentía su cuerpo pesado, no se podía mover. Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar unas voces. Giró su rostro en dirección a donde provenían esas voces y pudo distinguir a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellera negra, ella se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello castaño y dulce sonrisa. Todo se veía borroso y en un tono sepia, parecía una vieja película.

– _Por favor cuida de Levi por mí -_ Levi pudo observar como la mujer de cabello negro le daba un beso en la frente a un pequeño niño, que posteriormente se fue de la mano con la chica de cabello castaño.

– No, no dejes que vaya con ella – pidió Levi intentando levantarse de donde estaba, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara.

Una vez que al fin pudo levantarse, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, esta se cerró de golpe y Levi comenzó a caer en un enorme vacío. Una voz conocida lo había salvado de esa horrible pesadilla que lo atormentaba constantemente, sobre todo en los días que se encontraba más vulnerable.

– Levi, despierta – gritaba Berthold mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Levi para poder despertarlo.

– ¿Berthod? – Levi abrió lentamente sus ojos intentando adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, se veía pálido y un poco más delgado a como lo recordaba, además de que sus manos estaban temblorosas – que bueno que viniste, te extrañaba, dijo Levi e intentó besarlo, sin embargo el otro se apartó.

– No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces – Berthold comenzó a gritar nuevamente – necesito dinero, ¿Dónde mierda lo tienes escondido? – una vez que Levi pudo adaptarse a la luz de su habitación pudo ver que se encontraba totalmente desordenada, sus escasos muebles tirados, su ropa esparcida por todo el piso, de igual manera que los papeles de su escuela, cuadernos y libros; todo era un completo caos - ¡Te estoy diciendo que me des tu dinero maldita puta! ¡Sirve de algo por una vez en tu patética y miserable vida! – escuchar eso fue un gran puñalada para Levi, él sabía perfectamente que era una escoria de la sociedad, pero escucharlo de la persona que amaba fue un golpe terrible para él.

– Yo, me siento mal – la cabeza de Levi era un caos peor al de su habitación, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que decía, Berthold pudo ver unos billetes que se asomaban debajo de la almohada de Levi, al momento en que este se levantó de donde estaba recostado.

– ¿Así que ahí lo tenías escondido? – tomó a Levi del brazo y lo jaló fuertemente para tirarlo de la cama.

– Quédate conmigo Berthold – pidió como siempre lo hacía, tenía ganas de ser consentido en sus fuertes brazos.

– ¿Estás loco? Tengo muchos problemas como para perder mi tiempo con una basura como tú – gritaba mientras contaba los billetes de manera desesperada – Levi, ya tengo todo lo que puedo querer de ti – sonrió mientras le mostraba los billetes que había sacado de debajo de su almohada, Levi había dejado ahí el dinero con el que le pagaron Nile y Grisha en su última noche de trabajo. Cuando despertó después de desmayarse en la mansión, lo hizo en su cama y el fajo de billetes estaba a un lado de él, con una pequeña nota que decía esperaban se volviera a repetir.

– Berthold, yo te amo – la voz de Levi sonaba como una súplica.

– Yo no te amo – en cambio la voz de Berthold era completamente fría – ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo podría amar a alguien como tú? Alguien que se acuesta con quien sabe cuánto tipo que se le pone en el camino – se acercó a Levi y lo tomó del cabello, para después arrastrarlo frente a su espejo – ¿Te has visto al espejo? – Levi no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, pero mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería ver su propio reflejo – te he dicho que si te has visto en el maldito espejo – se agachó para quedar a la altura de Levi - ¡Mira! – le jaló el cabello con fuerza para hacer que levantara el rostro y con la otra mano lo tomó del rostro haciendo que mirara fijamente hacia enfrente – ¡Eres una maldita mierda! – los ojos de Levi se abrieron completamente cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo – me das asco – susurro Berthold al oído de Levi, para después soltarlo y darle una patada en la espalda, haciendo que se golpeara contra ese enorme vidrio – me largo, nunca me volverás a ver.

Berthold salió de ahí sin agregar nada más. Levi se levantó lentamente y se observó nuevamente frente al espejo, realmente estaba hecho una mierda. Su hermoso y pálido rostro se encontraba lleno de moretones; tenía la boca hinchada y los labios rotos; un ojo morado al igual que su frente y mejillas. Eso era tan solo en su rostro, en su cuello aun estaba presente la marca de la correa que le habían puesto, sus muñecas y tobillos igual estaban marcados por los amarres que le habían hecho. Su pecho, espalda, brazos y piernas también estaban llenos de moretones. Él mismo sentía repulsión de su estado actual, por lo que tomó lo primero que encontró, para después aventárselo al espejo, comenzó a tirarle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, hasta que finalmente se rompió.

Se levantó del piso y fue directo a la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

La respiración de Levi era pesada, al parecer tenía fiebre, no recordaba cuántos días habían pasado desde que Berthold había ido a verlo, pero por el momento seguía sin ganas de nada. Incluso ya había faltado varios días a su amada escuela, era un idiota, pero necesitaba el dinero. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, sumergiéndose en esa oscuridad que tanto odiaba...

Petra Ral era una estudiante universitaria que vivía al lado de la familia Ackerman, ella sabía perfectamente a que se dedicaban Kushel y Kenny, esto se debía a que sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no hablara con ellos porque eran malas influencias. Cuando ella tenía veinte años se entero de que Kushel había quedado embarazada, a los meses dio a luz a un pequeño, el cual era adorable.

Con el pasar del tiempo pudo ver como el niño crecía rodeado toda esa inmundicia de personas que entraban y salían de ese sucio lugar. Siempre lo miraba fuera de su casa, aunque el calor y el frio fueran insoportables para la mayoría de las personas; el niño se la llevaba sentado en el porche. Era un niño muy lindo, pero muy serio y solitario, en todos los años que lo había estado observando nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Un día se animo a hablar con Kushel, era la primera vez que desobedecía a sus padres, pero valía la pena. Se ofreció como voluntaria para cuidar del pequeño Levi. Todas las tardes pasaba por él a su casa y lo llevaba consigo. Le costó mucho trabajo ganarse la confianza del pequeño, sin embargo lo logró después de medio año.

Petra se graduó como maestra a los veinticuatro años e inmediatamente consiguió una plaza en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de la ciudad, una a donde asistían los hijos de las personas más ricas e influyentes de la sociedad actual. Al siguiente año, Petra hizo todo lo posible para que Levi pudiera ingresar a esa misma escuela y así poderlo cuidar todo el tiempo.

Levi era un niño muy inteligente, aunque no hablaba con nadie. Cuando todos sus demás compañeros salían a jugar, él se quedaba dentro del salón junto a Petra. El pequeño se recostaba y ponía su cabeza sobre las piernas de la maestra. En ese tiempo había un niño de ojos verdes que siempre molestaba a Levi, así que ella como su guardiana se alegraba de que el pequeño siempre estuviera a su lado. Cuando salía de trabajar se lo llevaba directamente a su casa, ella lo alimentaba, lo bañaba y ya cuando estaba dormido venían por él su mamá o su tío.

Pero todo esto cambió cuando Levi ingresó a la primaria, Petra consiguió novio, por lo que se fue apartando del pequeño. Levi volvió a pasar sus tardes sentado frente al porche, porque su madre se la llevaba atendiendo a sus clientes dentro de la casa, por eso siempre lo echaba fuera. Levi extrañaba pasar tiempo con Petra; en la escuela también le hacía falta. Levi había quedado nuevamente solo.

Un día ella llegó a casa con su novio, no estaban sus padres, así que aprovecharían para divertirse un poco. El niño entró sigilosamente a la casa, gracias a que no habían cerrado con llave. Al ingresar pudo observar a Petra teniendo sexo con su novio, el pequeño se quedó parado frente a la puerta viendo todas las expresiones que le regalaba Petra. Sin decir nada, el pequeño salió de esa casa y regresó al porche de su casa intentando procesar lo que había visto.

Al día siguiente, después de no haber ido en mucho tiempo, Petra fue nuevamente a la casa de los Ackerman para pedir permiso para cuidar del pequeño y adorable Levi. Kushel no vio ningún problema en ello, así que aceptó a la primera, no quería que su hijo estuviera todo el tiempo solo y ella no podía cuidarlo apropiadamente, debido a su trabajo. Así que le dio un beso en la frente y se lo encargó a su amable vecina.

Por primera vez Levi no quería ir con Petra.

Los parpados de Levi se abrieron lentamente, de la oscuridad de su habitación pasó a la oscuridad de su pasado, por qué de todos los sueños que podía tener tenía que recordar todo esto. Levi podía ver a su yo del pasado sentado en la cama de Petra mientras ella hablaba por celular con alguien.

– _Así que te gusta espiar a las personas –_ comentó Petra una vez que colgó el teléfono, Levi solo se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir _– eres un niño malo, ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a los niños malos? –_ Levi solo agachó la mirada, el rostro de Petra demostraba lo enojada que estaba y él tenía miedo _– reciben su castigo –_ la chica sonrió con malicia.

– No – gritaba el Levi del presente, quien se encontraba observando todo desde la puerta de la habitación, pero no podía moverse, no podía llegar a su yo del pasado y protegerlo como le hubiera gustado que alguien más lo hiciera, por más que gritaba, nadie lo escuchaba.

– _Mira, esto es para ti –_ la chica le mostró un hermoso babydoll negro con encaje rojo, el niño no sabía qué era eso realmente – _quédate quieto, te lo pondré ahora mismo –_ el tono de Petra había vuelto a ser tierno y cálido, no obstante, el niño ya se encontraba asustado por la actitud anterior de la chica.

Petra comenzó a desvestir al Levi pequeño, así que él comenzó a forcejear, tenía miedo y quería a su mama, pero su mama ahora estaba ocupada, no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar. La mano de petra se impactó con fuerza contra el rostro del pequeño, dejándole marcados los dedos en su mejilla derecha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Levi.

– _Si te quedas quieto y me obedeces, será más fácil para ti –_ el niño finalmente se quedó quieto, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Petra terminó de vestirlo con el babydoll y se comenzó a desnudar. Ella llevaba debajo un atuendo similar al que le había puesto al pequeño.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, poco tiempo después esta se abrió, dejando ver al que era el novio de Petra.

– ¡Vete! – gritaba desesperado el Levi del presente, sin embargo el tipo pasó a través de él y fue hacia donde se encontraba su novia y el niño.

– _¿Qué mierda es esto Petra? –_ el novio de Petra no entendía la situación, su novia le había llamado hace media hora diciéndole que estaba sola en casa y que tenía un nuevo juego para él. Pero nunca pensó llegar y encontrarse con esa escena tan retorcida, su novia en babydoll estaba bien, pero un niño amarrado a la cama y vestido de la misma forma que ella no era para nada agradable – ¿ _acaso te volviste loca?_

– _No, pero al parecer le gusta espiar a las personas, así que decidí dejarlo ver todo._

Después de discutir un buen rato entre ellos dos, él hombre accedió a la petición de Petra. Comenzaron a besarse, a tocarse y se recostaron en la cama a un lado del pequeño, quien estaba amarrado de tal forma que no pudiera apartar la vista, además de que petra sostenía su rostro mientras su novio la embestía con fuerza.

Cuando el Levi del presente al fin pudo moverse, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su yo del pasado, que se encontraba llorando al ver todo lo que hacían esos dos enfrente de él. Se colocó a un lado de su yo del pasado y lo abrazó cubriéndole los ojos. Ambos Levi se encontraban llorando, el pequeño por la situación en la que se encontraba y el mayor por la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para cambiar el pasado.

– _Hey, ¿por qué lloras?_ – preguntó el pequeño mirándolo a los ojos – _no puedes hacer nada y sabes cómo va a terminar esto –_ las lagrimas del pequeño se convirtieron en sangre, todo alrededor comenzó a girar mientras se desmoronaba lentamente, quedando solo la cama y el Levi del presente dentro de lo que parecía ser una enorme telaraña en un enorme vacío, el niño había desaparecido dejándolo todo manchado de sangre – _no puedes hacer nada para salvarme –_ se escuchaba una vocecita y nuevamente Levi no se podía mover – _no puedes salvarte._

La cama se abrió por la mitad y salió una enorme araña con el rostro lloroso del pequeño. Abrió la boca liberando su telaraña para envolver completamente a Levi. La telaraña que envolvía su piel era caliente, lo quemaba.

" _No hay salvación"_

Esa frase se repetía insistentemente por todas partes, sobre todo en la mente de Levi, una y otra vez, sin parar, mientras era absorbido por la oscuridad.

Ya había pasado una semana y Levi no se había presentado a la escuela desde aquella vez que lo dejó frente a ese antro gay. No es como si le importará mucho a Eren, ya había decidido que se dejaría de tonterías y continuaría su vida sin Levi, justo como el mismo Levi le había aconsejado. Eren había llegado a la conclusión de que solo se había deslumbrado al descubrir algo que era completamente nuevo para él.

No obstante, aún tenían un proyecto pendiente que hacer los dos, así que en qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota que no venía a clases. Bueno, tampoco era de su incumbencia lo que pasara con Levi. Simplemente tenía que decirle a la maestra que lo pusiera con alguien más debido a la ausencia de su compañero. Sí, eso es lo que haría, así le daría una lección a ese idiota maricón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Los diálogos en cursiva son los sueños/recuerdos de Levi, espero se haya entendido.


	8. Primer paso

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

* * *

Levi no podía despertar de ese horrible sueño que lo había estado atormentado en estos últimos días, parecía que esos espantosos recuerdos lo seguirían hasta su muerte y se hacían más vividos justo cuando se encontraba más vulnerable. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no tenía a nadie con quien contar, su madre había muerto hace varios años, su tío había desaparecido poco después, sus amigos realmente lo odiaban y Bertholt… él también lo había abandonado. Se encontraba solo en el mundo, como un hongo.

Podía sentir el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, no dejaba de temblar, su fiebre no cedía. De pronto sintió una calidez envolver su cuerpo por completo y las risas de Petra desaparecieron de su mente, todo se volvió completamente oscuro, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado por esa calidez que lo protegía.

Eren había decidido ir a ver por qué demonios Levi había faltado tanto tiempo a la escuela, fue un largo camino, más aún porque se había puesto a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Quería olvidarse de todo y volver a su vida normal, por otra parte, algo dentro de él quería luchar por Levi.

Después de varias horas de camino y reflexión, al fin llegó a su destino. La puerta no se encontraba cerrada con llave, por lo que no fue ningún problema entrar. Una vez dentro pudo ver que los pocos muebles de esa pequeña casa se encontraban tirados, parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí. Siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Levi y el desastre crecía a medida que se adentraba en la oscura casa. La puerta de la habitación de Levi se encontraba semiabierta, dejando ver el enorme espejo hecho añicos y unas leves gotas de sangre que marcaban un camino hacia la cama. Eren empujó la puerta para poder pasar. El cuarto de Levi era un desastre, toda su ropa se encontraba esparcida por todo el piso, al igual que los zapatos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue un bulto sobre la cama, así que decidió acercarse lentamente. Quitó las cobijas con cautela y descubrió que ese bulto era nada más y nada menos que Levi.

Se encontraba completamente desnudo, así que Eren pudo apreciar perfectamente los moretones y diferentes tipos de marcas esparcidas por toda esa hermosa piel blanca, incluso su rostro tenía moretones y pequeños cortes.

–¿Qué te han hecho? – cuestionó en un susurro apenas audible mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla, una caricia suave, como si se tratase de la joya más valiosa del mundo – si estuvieras conmigo nunca te habría pasado esto – intentó formar una sonrisa, para evitar llorar, por todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente por verlo en ese estado. Sus ojos ya se encontraban cristalinos.

Eren Jeager no era un experto en medicina, simplemente hizo lo que siempre había visto que hacían en las películas. Primero lo limpio con una toalla húmeda que encontró en el baño, para poder colocarle algo de ropa, después cogió un poco de agua en un traste, agarró otra toalla y le puso una compresa fría en la frente de Levi para intentar bajar su fiebre. Una vez que terminó con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Quince minutos más tarde volvió con algunas medicinas y algo de comer, ya que antes de salir había revisado el refrigerador, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío. Esperaría a que Levi despertará para darle la medicina y obligarlo a comer algo. Sin embargo, este no despertaba, así que Eren se metió dentro de las cobijas y lo abrazó. Ambos se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo, Levi al fin podía disfrutar de su sueño gracias a esa extraña calidez que lo envolvía.

Pasaron un par de horas más, hasta que Levi decidió abrir sus ojos. Sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

– ¿B-Bertholt? – su voz sonaba entusiasmada, hasta que volteó para verle el rostro, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Bertholt, sino Eren quien le otorgaba esa calidez. Se sintió decepcionado e intrigado, ¿desde cuándo estaría ahí ese mocoso idiota?

Eren abrió perezosamente sus ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos de color azul que lo veían fijamente.

– Buenos días – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, a pesar de que era media noche. La enorme y despreocupada sonrisa de Eren hicieron que el corazón de Levi comenzará a latir rápidamente.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva, a la vez que se cubría con la cobija. A pesar de no estar desnudo, se sentía completamente expuesto, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

– Vine a verte – Eren hizo una pausa pensando muy bien que es lo que iba a decir –como has faltado muchos días a la escuela, decidí venir a ver qué es lo que te pasaba.

– Pues ya me viste, estoy perfectamente bien, así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste – el rostro de Eren hizo una pequeña mueca, como sea que lo vieran era obvio que Levi no se encontraba para nada bien.

– Pero aún tienes calentura – Eren se acercó lentamente y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Levi para comprobar que efectivamente, aún tenía fiebre.

– Eso no es algo que deba importarte – Levi quitó la mano de Eren con un golpe, porque se sentía extraño, donde era tocado por él sentía un enorme calor y no era exactamente por la fiebre.

– Compré medicina y comida, no me iré de aquí sin que comas algo – se levantó de la cama y fue a la mesita donde había dejado las cosas, comenzó a buscar las medicinas –. Toma – le entregó varias pastillas y una botella de agua.

– Te digo que no quiero nada de ti – Levi tiró al piso lo que Eren le acababa de entregar–, no necesito tu lástima ni la de nadie.

– No lo hago por lástima, lo hago porque quiero estar cerca de ti – Eren intentó acercarse nuevamente.

– Yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, siempre he estado solo y eso no cambiará.

– Levi, dame una oportunidad – Eren realmente quería una, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero así era.

– ¿Por qué mierda no lo comprendes? – Levi comenzó a gritar –. No te quiero aquí – al decir eso se puso de pie –. ¡Mírame! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para obtener la atención de Eren y dejó caer las sabanas a sus pies –. ¡Mírame bien! – exclamó mientras se comenzaba a desnudar –. Soy una basura, escoria de la más baja, soy un maldito desastre, debería morir, no valgo nada.

Eren no sabía como reaccionar ante esta escena. Levi había perdido la cordura y se encontraba de pie frente a él gritándole, mostrando su cuerpo mallugado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada. Gran error.

– ¿Lo ves?… Ni siquiera puedes mirarme – se dejó caer sobre el piso para tomar nuevamente las cobijas y cubrir su desnudez con ellas –. Seguramente te doy asco, y lo comprendo – colocó su rostro entre sus rodillas para que no lo viera llorar.

– Levi tú… – Eren intentó acercarse, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo, Levi levantó su rostro lleno de lagrimas y Eren quedó estático.

– Vete por favor.

Ver a Levi de esa forma tan lamentable hizo que el corazón de Eren se estrujara, no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente caminó hacía la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Levi quería detenerlo, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, él no quería estar solo. Pero también sabía perfectamente que Eren no era del tipo que se quedaría a cuidarlo, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Si tan solo Bertholt aún estuviera ahí, todo sería tan diferente. Con eso en mente volvió a la cama para cubrirse con sus cobijas, como si ellas pudieran protegerlo del miedo y sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Dedicado a Mika Pariapaza que me regalo un hermoso fanart en mi cumpleaños._

 _Agradecimiento especial a Luna que siempre me anda ayudando con mis locuras._

 _Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerme, espero poder actualizar pronto :D_


End file.
